Coffee Prince
by Maron-chan2
Summary: Cuando la conoció pensó que era una chica molesta y fuera de lo común, se enamoró sin poder evitarlo, aunque, hay un pequeñito problema, él cree que ella es un chico. ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas en la cafetería Coffee Prince?...XD
1. Prólogo

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos.  
Basada en la novela coreano _Coffee Prince_.

* * *

Este es un Universo Alterno y es probable que las personalidades de los protagonistas varíen según la historia.

Prólogo - Antes de las tazas

El lujoso carro de último modelo detuvo su marcha frente a la tienda. El Sr. Moriyama, quien acababa de abrir el café, detuvo sus quehaceres y observó al hombre vestido con una casaca de cuero beige, bajarse del auto color verde.

"¡Mirénlo, nada más! ¿Qué con esa ropa? Y... ¡rayos! ¡qué carro!"

Pensó, para si mismo que aquel hombre no podía tener ningún negocio por aquí cerca cuando lo vio mirar hacia el café. No, más bien fue una mirada de indignación a la tienda. El hombre miró el envejecido cartel y las cortinas de plástico estampadas de color rosa cubriendo las ventadas y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué? ¿Demasiado vulgar para tu refinado gusto?" El Sr. Moriyama intentó en vano fruncir el seño y dar un efecto de mala cara. El tiempo y la edad habían echo que sus ojos caídos parecieran los de un perrito triste.

"¿Quieres parar de mirar? Me estás poniendo los nervios de punta. Shoo, shoo. No te venderé nada de café, ¡cómo si lo fuera hacer!"

Mientras el señor Moriyama murmuraba para si mismo, el hombre hizo un gesto condescendiente y giro su cabeza. Todo su rostro gritaba, 'Prefiero mil veces beber el café de la máquina vendedora de la parada de autobuses que beber el café que aquí se vende.' Aún así, el hombre caminó hacia la tienda. Se detuvo a leer el cartel que decía "Se necesita ayudante" frente a la puerta de vidrio, antes de ingresar.

¿Quieres trabajar aquí? ¿Tú? Ni hablar. No a tu edad.

"Aún no hemos abierto,"-era lo que el señor Moriyama quería decir, pero antes de que se le presentara la oportunidad, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. Tal vez fue porque los rayos del sol entraron, pero la verdad parecía que un brillante halo cubría la cabeza del hombre. Fue tan abrumante que Moriyama-san no podía verlo con propiedad. Perdió su oportunidad de hablar, y antes de que lo supiera, el hombre ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

"Café, por favor."

"Oh, claro."

Fue un reflejo. "Rayos, no era eso lo que quería decir..."pensó Moriyama-san mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. El reloj cucú pegado en la pared anunciaba las 11 de la mañana. Ahora ni siquiera podía decir que la tienda todavía estaba cerrada. Después de todo, el letrero de la puerta decía, "Abrimos: 11 de la mañana".

El hombre era sofisticado y elegante algo raro de ver por el vecindario. Además era muy guapo. ¿Veintisiete? ¿Veintiocho años? El miraba a través de la ventana, sus largas piernas estaban cruzadas. Sus expresiones faciales eran indiferentes casi frías, pero tenía un aire de arrogancia que lo rodeaba. La tela de sus pantalones se veían más aptos para hacer bufandas de mujeres que pantalones de hombre. No sólo eso, sus muslos eran estrechos, quizá seis pulgadas de ancho. ¿Cómo rayos cabía sus piernas en eso? ¿Qué era él, un extrarrestre? No sé, que es lo que pasa con el mundo por estos días. ¿Podías llamar a eso las piernas de un hombre? Malditos pensamientos.

Moriyama-san movió su rechoncho brazo para servir el café. Puso la taza delante del elegante chico.

"Que lo disfrute."

El elegante chico ni siquiera lo miró. Y de cerca, olía a colonia.

"¿Qué clase de hombre...?" pensó Moriyama-san mientras arrugaba su nariz. Sólo allí sintió la fría y penetrante mirada del hombre. El rápidamente sonrió, pero el elegante chico miró detrás, hacia la cocina, hacia las paredes, hacia el suelo. Hizo la misma expresión que cuando estaba fuera de la tienda.

¿Qué es esto, un chiquero? ¿Un establo? eran lo que sus ojos decía. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Deja de mirar, chico. Si eres un cliente, sólo actúa como uno, bebe tu café y sal de aca. ¿Qué piensas que haces, mirando todo? ¡Ey! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Yo soy el dueño! ¿Qué tanto ves? ¿Qué, acaso te gusta mi estilo, no?

Moriyama-san salió de su silencioso e irritable pensamiento por algo que brilló. Alrededor de una de las manos del elegante chico, que estiró para levantar la taza, había un reloj brillante. El señor Moriyama que tenía planeado regresar a la cocina, se acercó al hombre como si se viera atraído por alguna fuerza.

"Um...parece ser...que...usted no es de por...aquí..."

El reloj, que emanó una luz blanca de oro, era de un famosa tienda de relojes suizos. Moriyama-san reconoció la marca aún cuando sólo había escuchado sobre ella. Moriyama-san no pudo evitarlo pero se sentía un poco humillado.

"¿Vino usted aquí para encontrarse con alguien?"

"Si. ¿No hay otra persona trabajando?", preguntó el chico elegante, girando la taza con la punta de sus dedos.

"Oh, si, había, pero tuvo que renunciar hace poco. Es por esa razón que puse el letrero. Estoy buscando alguien que trabaje por medio tiempo."

Por "hace poco", Moriyama-san se refería hace ocho meses atrás. Había un chico que trabajaba medio tiempo pero al final terminó renunciando porque el negocio iba mal. En realidad, el negocio iba tan mal que Moriyama-san podía trabajar absolutamente solo y aún así tener tiempo de sobra para matar, y cada vez era más difícil pagar la renta. Fue por eso que puso la tienda en venta, pero no hubo más que un silencio sepulcral por dos meses. Finalmente, hace unos días, alguien compró la tienda y firmó el contrato, pero Moriyama-san aún no le decía nada a su familia.

Vender comida rápida al lado de la carretera, ni hablar. En los últimos 39 años de mi vida, nunca he hecho nada excepto vender café.

"Entonces, ¿usted limpia la tienda, hace el café, lo sirve y cobra el dinero? ¿Todo usted solo?"

"Tengo que. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Acaso sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un trabajador honesto a medio tiempo por estos días?

"Parece ser que usted hace de todo."

"Jaja, realmente tengo una variedad de talentos ocultos", se rió Moriyama-san torpemente.

"Entonces, ¿usted estudió la fabricación de café en algún sitio?"

¿Qué? ¿Se necesita un certificado para hacer café?

"No estudié en ningún sitio, pero tengo un montón de experiencia. He trabajado media jornada en una tienda de café desde que estaba en la secundaria. Me es más familiar que mi propia edad. Ja ja."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tiene la tienda?"

"Tres años contando este. La locación no es muy buena."

"Entonces usted sabía eso. La posición no es la única culpable, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era ese dicho sobre el carpinterio que culpa su cincel...?"

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo este muchacho?

"Pasé algunos edificios bastante grandes de camino aquí."

"Seeh. el año pasado algunos bancos y empresas construyeron tiendas por aquí. ¿Pero que de bueno hubo? No solo matan la poco vegetación que hay sino que ese enorme supermercado cagó los pequeños negocios que había cerca. ¿No se supone que nuestro país debería de apoyar a los negocios pequeños? Todos son una tira de corruptos, ¿no piensa lo mismo?"

El chico elegante no hizo ninguna mueca mucho menos dijo algo. Moriyama-san se sintió avergonzado.

El chico giró la taza otra vez con la yema de sus dedos, luego inspeccionó el platillo, la cucharilla y la cubeta de azúcar. Entonces, levantó su taza como si fuera a catar un vino. Moriyama-san aguantaba la respiración, nervioso por alguna razón. No sabía por qué su pecho parecía como si fuera a encogerse. Se encontró a si mismo mirando fijamente los labios del elegante chico. Sabía que era extraño mirarlo tan fijamente, pero no podía arrancar su mirada. El chico elegante apenas y mojó sus labios con el café.

El señor Moriyama quiso preguntar '¿le gustó?' pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas dentro de su garganta. El chico elegante llevó nuevamente la taza a sus labios y tomó otro pequeño sorbo, y luego devolvió la taza a la mesa como si nunca más quisiera verlo otra vez.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Moriyama-san empezó a enfadarse. Quizá el no tenía ningún certificado pero estaba orgulloso de poder hacer, al menos, una decente taza de café.

"¿El sabor no es de su agrado?" Moriyama-san forzó una risa.

"Sabe a hojas de arce hervidas."

"¿Huh?"

"Supongo que si los hierves el tiempo suficiente, estos cogen este color, ¿verdad?"dijo el elegante chico sin ninguna expresión. Eso enojó a Moriyama-san aún más. En ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió violentamente.

"¡Moriyama-san! ¿Ha visto a mi hermana menor?" quien acababa de entrar corriendo, jadeando y sudando era Sakura.

"No la he visto. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Ah, rayos! ¡Voy a enloquecer! ¿Dónde demonios se está escodiendo esta pequeña comadreja? ¿Está seguro que ella no ha venido por acá?"

"¿Por qué buscas a tu hermana aquí? ¿Qué piensas que esto es? ¿alguna clase de centro de protección al adolescente o algo parecido?"bufó el señor Moriyama. Pero Sakura estaba tan excitada para notar su mal humor.

"¡Aaaargh! Estúpida chiquilla. ¿Dónde demonios la voy a encontrar?"

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

"Se escapó de clases para ir a una especie de audición. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Espera no mas que te coja! ¡Voy a meter tu cabeza dentro del inodoro!" La voz del chico sonó como un supervisor de obras después de demasiadas bebidas. "¡Esa chiquilla imprudente se escapó con los zapatos de un profesor! Ella dice que sólo los tomó prestado pero, ¿quién va a creer eso? Si usted se escapa con algo sin decir nada, ¿no estaría robando? ¡Esta vez ella va a aprender la lección!"

"Seeh, bueno, todo el mundo sabe que si Kimoto Chiharu consigue algo, eso serían agallas."

"Rayos, ¡de dónde ella viene de todos modos! Quiero decir, sé que es bastante extraño que yo haya salido del vientre de mi madre, pero es increiblemente rídiculo lo que ella hizo. Si ella quiere algo, pierde totalmente la cabeza. Aún así, escurrirse en el salón de los profesores para llevarse un par de zapatos...¡Rayos!"

Moriyama-san se vio arrastrado por el entusiasmo de Sakura.

"¿Por qué no tratas de ir al lugar de las audiciones? ¿No debería estar ella allá?

"¡Acabo de estar allí! ¡¡Grrr!!" Sakura entró a la tienda vistiendo un overol sobre su traje de Karate. Siendo casi marzo, todavía nevaba en las mañanas y el viento era frío. A pesar de eso, en la frente de Sakura brillaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Sakura se inclinó frente al grifo y bebió directamente de la llave. Después de tomarse un buen trago y eruptar, Sakura se llevó una mano hacia su boca para limpiar los restos de agua.

"El número de su audición fue el primero. Aparentemente, fue un total fiasco. No tengo idea porque esa chiquilla que canta perfectamente en casa siempre termina fallando las audiciones. Suena como si ella cantara un rezo a Budda o algo parecido. Ellos dijeron que se rindió a la mitad y en su desesperación salió corriendo. Su amiga corrió detrás de ella pero no pudo encontrarla."

"Verdaderamente, ella es difícil de controlar."

"De todas maneras, si la ve, mantengame informado. Aunque tenga que romperle las piernas, mantengala aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, no sé si sea capaz de retenerla, pero lo intentaré."

"Esta bien, gracias." Sakura salió corriendo antes de que Moriyama-san pudiera decir algo. Incluso después de la partida de Sakura, aún se podía sentir en la tienda las ondas de energía y entusiasmo que Sakura había traído.

"Esa chiquilla..."Moriyama-san sabía que detrás de esas amenazas, Sakura estaba preocupada por Chiharu, y esa era la razón de tan frénetica búsqueda. Esperando ser alguna ayuda, Moriyama-san consideró en llamar al ciber café que Chiharu frecuentaba. Pero otra vez, Sakura seguro ya había visitado el lugar, también... De repente la puerta de volvió a abrir violentamente.

"Oiga, señor, ¿está buscando un trabajador a media jornada?" Moriyama-san vio a Sakura, quien pensó que se había ido.

"¿Huh? Oh...seeh..."

"¡Debió de decirlo antes! ¿No sabe usted que estoy buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo?"

De pronto, el color empezó a circular en la cara de Sakura. Unos bonitos ojos verdes chispearon en esa cara ovalada. La actitud de Sakura era, sin dudar, fuerte y temeraria, pero su cara, al menos, era la de un chico bonito. No había ninguna chica de las escuelas vecinas que no conocieran a Kinomoto Sakura. Paraban cerca de las puertas del dojo, incluso se turnaban para echar un vistazo. La popularidad de la chica bordeaba en la ridiculez.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa con estos requisitos? ¿Un metro setenta y seis mínimo de estatura? mmmm... casi cerca. Aún sigo creciendo, ¿sabe?. No me he medido recentientemente, pero probablemente este alrededor del metro setenta y tres. ¿Estará bien si estoy cerca, verdad?"

"Uh, si. Escucha-"

"'Cuerpos y caras sexys, bienvenidos.' La cara de Sakura giraba alrededor de Moriyama-san como si hubiesen cámaras. "Usted habrá escuchado, supongo, que fui escogido como la cara más sexy durante nueve semanas consecutivas en alguna página web, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, lo escuché."

"Lo escuchó porque es verdad. Incluso si fue hace tres años." Sakura siguió leyendo los requisitos línea por línea.

"'Sonrisas matadoras y angelicales, bienvenido.' Eso es fácil. Siguiente. 'Populares con las mujeres mayores, bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido' Listo. Ja ja, ¿qué es esto? 'Tener un talento especial,''¿No tener novia?', ¿Cuál es punto de ser tan quisquillosos? Oiga, señor, ¿quiere formar una agencia de talentos? ¿Quiere intentar descubrir por su cuenta alguna celebridad?"

"N-no... No es nada de eso..."

La verdad, es que el contenido del anuncio le fue enviado por el nuevo dueño a Moriyama-san vía e-mail. Sakura seguía leyendo incrédula la lista de requisitos. Cuando él la leyó, Moriyama-san se sintió igual de sorprendido como Sakura en estos momentos. Incluso llegó a pensar en las mismas cosas.

¿Qué era esto, una agencia de talentos?

"Cinco dóllares la hora. ¿Q-qué? ¿De verdad? Almuerzo, cena, y ¿CINCO DÓLLARES LA HORA? ¡Woah!Eso es, ¡el doble de lo que gano! Señor, contráteme, ¿verdad que lo hará? ¡Comenzaré mañana mismo, si quiere! ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?"

"Ey ey ey, mira bien de cerca. Sólo contratan hom-"

"En otras palabras, tendré que ser un total caballero. Hmmmm... Este trabajo fue hecho para mí."

Moriyama-san estaba sin palabras. En el anuncio decía que el nuevo dueño estaba buscando sólo hombres. ¿Es que, acaso Sakura nunca se miraba en un espejo cuando se bañaba? Era hasta cierto punto triste que una chica de veinticuatro años este confundida acerca de su propia identidad. Problamente ella ya pensaba que era un hombre.

"El negocio debe de estar bastante mal, ¿eh? Mire que comenzar a usar métodos tan raros."

"No es mi anuncio."

"¿Huh? ¿Entonces de quién es? ¿De otra tienda?" Sakura de pronto miró al señor Moriyama con sospecha. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró, "¿Puede ser, un host bar?"

"Ey, no digas tonterías. ¿En qué host bar te van a dar cinco dóllares la hora?"

"Bueno, quiero decir, usted sabe, son cinco dólares la hora de lo que estamos hablando, ¿sabe? Sin incluir propinas..."

"¿Por qué, tanto quieres trabajar en un host bar?" un timbre de voz malicioso se escuchó. Sobresaltados, Moriyama-san y Sakura giraron rápidamente sus cabezas mirando al sofisticado chico. El chico se estiró arrogantemente en la silla. La pierna que estaba apoyada en la otra bajo de su actual sitio al suelo, se sacudió el pantalón y se puso de pie. Enderezó su cuerpo como si reafirmara su estatura y caminó hacia donde los otros dos se encontraban.

"¡¡Aa...aaaaaaaaaaaarrrghh!!" de pronto Sakura rugió como King Kong, y el Sr. Moriyama, quien tuvo la mala suerte de que sus oídos estuvieran tan cerca de la boca de ella, cayó sobre su trasero. Su corazón latía y sus oídos zumbaban. Una pálida Sakura miraba al chico elegante. Fue entonces que dijo incrédula,

"¿Gusano pervertido? De pronto, los ojos del chico elegante crecieron violentamente. Entonces, con una expresión que no se podía distinguir entre la burla y el enojo, caminó hacia ella.

"¿Qué con el traje de práctica? ¿Acaso estás demostrando tu 'fuerza superior' en las calles por estos días?"

"¿Qué? Tu hijo de--"

"¿O es un uniforme de lacayo?"

Sakura cerró sus manos en dos fuertes puños. Dos llamas ardían en sus ojos, y parecía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía con su pie. Incluso, el señor Moriyama entendía el por qué.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar el honorable traje de un maestro de karate en un traje de lacayo? Este hombre si tenía un modo de usar las palabras.

"Ja, bastante lindo, ¿verdad? Y su diseño no está mal, tampoco."

"¿Qué cree que esta haciendo aquí, joven maestro, señor? ¿Sus santos pies no se lastimarán si caminan en este ordinario y sin alfombrar suelo?" se mofó, Sakura. El hombre ni siquiera pestañó ante el comportamiento inusual de Sakura.

"Está bien, particularmente llevo zapatos de excelente calidad. Zapatos tan caros que probablemente nunca podrías comprar así murieras y volvieras a la vida. Pero dejando a los zapatos de lado, has estado mirándome airadamente desde hace rato. Ey, chico, relaja más esos ojos, ¿por qué no lo haces?"

"¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quieres ir?"

"¿Ir? ¿Ir adónde? ¿Al mercado? ¿Al parque? No te engañes, chico. Si quieres conseguir un trabajo de media hornada, será mejor que cambies esa mirada, tu pequeña sanguijuela."

"¡Qué!"

El elegante chico hizo una mueca burlona y se giro hacia Moriyama-san.

"Soy Li Shaoran. Firmé el contrato hace algunos días."

"Oh...si..." El señor Moriyama se encontró asi mismo dándole la mano al hombre. El chico elegante caminó hacia la cocina. Ahora que recordaba el nombre que el hombre había escrito para firmar el contrato en lugar del propietario, fue Li Shaoran.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando acá, señor? ¿Qué es lo que dice este gusano pervertido?"

"¿Huh? Oh, si... Pienso que está diciendo que es el propietario de esta tienda..."

"¿Quuueeé? ¡Ja! Que alboroto. Ese idiota seguro que está experimentando alguna clase de retraso o algo así."

"Bueno, vendí la tienda."

"¡¡S-señor!! ¿Está bromeando...verdad?

Continuará en la primer taza...

Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? ¿Me extrañaron? No lo creo. Ja ja ja. En fin, después de desaparecerme les traigo esta inusual historia basada en el drama coreano del mismo nombre. Antes que nada dar una pequeña aclaración:

- Debo de señalar que en los países asiáticos no suelen colocar un nombre por el sexo del bebé como es en la mayoría de países, así que no es sorpresa que un hombre pueda llamarse Sakura ya por lo general lo relacionamos con una chica. Incluso por lo que pudieron leer líneas más arriba la mayoría de personas creen que Sakura es un chico. Je je je... creo que rompí con el estereotipo de la dulce e ingenua Sakura.

Ahora sí, para no estar en desorden vayamos primero a la historia. ¿Qué tal les pareció esta introducción? Je je je... seguro que varias se preguntaran cómo se conocieron Sakura y Shaoran y por qué Sakura le dice gusano pervertido, ¿verdad? También, ¿cómo es que Shaoran llegó a comprar la tienda de café?... Y, ¿Shaoran contratará a Sakura?... Mmmm... ¿Chiharu hermanita menor de Sakura? Mmmm... ¿por qué no? Me pareció algo diferente. Porque a Tomoyito la tengo para otro papel :) y no se preocupen para las fans de Touya y Eriol que también apareceran en la historia pero el eje principal serán S&S.

Me despido, espero de verdad que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si tienen la oportunidad de ver el drama, veánlo, sin embargo, esta historia tendrá otras cosillas.

Me sentaré a esperar sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, preguntas, etc. Y nos leeremos para la próxima.

Muchos besitos

Maron-chan.


	2. Primera taza

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos.

Basada en la novela coreano _Coffee Prince_.

* * *

Primera taza - Un mes antes

_**7:50 pm - Sakura compra carne**_

Las flores son flores y los árboles son árboles, pero esto es un poco confuso. ¿Eres una flor o un árbol?

Sakura miraba fijamente por la ventana de cristal una pintura. Los girasoles estaban de pie en dos filas y una madre con su hijo andaban entre ellos agarrados de la mano.

¿Saben?, los he contado a todos ustedes hace siete años. Pero, ¿son setenta y dos flores o setenta y dos árboles? Esto es muy confuso.

Un chirrido la sacó de sus pensamientos. La tienda de carne finalmente había abierto sus puertas.

"Oigaaaaa, Fujitaka-san, ¿está usted aquí?" preguntó Sakura entrando a la tienda. La distintiva fragancia de una carnicería pronto llegó a su nariz. La saliva comenzó a formarse en su boca.

Pronto los ojos de Sakura se lanzaron hacia el mostrador. Su mirada fija, que destellaba de lujuria se encontraba pegada sobre la cubierta de cristal del stand de exhibición. Los ojos que anteriormente habían admirado los girasoles ahora emanaban una mirada visceral, casi salvaje. En cuanto ella vio el profundo rojo de la carne cruda, la adrenalina comenzó a bombear por sus venas.

"¿Está todo bien? Usted dijo que tenía que encargarse de algo." El carnicero respondió con una sonrisa y continuó afilando sus cuchillos.

"¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer de todas formas?"

"..."

"Parece ser que el tocino no se está vendiendo muy bien estos días, ¿verdad señor?"

Sakura era, por decirlo de alguna manera, una maniática de la carne. Solo con ver la carne cruda, ella podía imaginar los incontables platos en su cabeza. Chuleta de cerdo, carne a la parrilla, carne al vapor, carne de cerdo en salsa de naranja... No sólo era su fuerte apetito, también podía evocar las imágenes de los alimentos en menos de un segundo.

"¿Quieres tocino?"

"Nah, solo déme ese trozo de pierna. Voy a preparar una sopa de carne (Butajiru*)."

La sopa de carne, de hecho, ya se hervía en la cabeza de Sakura. Las finas láminas de la carne ya se estaban friendo. En una olla los fideos y los brotes de soja hervían y el suave olor de la espinaca estaba repartido en los boles listos para ser cubierta por la sopa. Sakura tragó la saliva que había estado aumentando en su boca, hasta que notó algo fuera de lugar y levantó su cabeza. El señor Fujitaka estaba demasiado callado. Estaba sentado mirando inexpresivamente la carne de la vitrina. Ella estudió su siempre sonriente rostro. Se veía desanimado y con una sonrisa triste.

"Oiga, señor, ¿qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo?"

El señor Fujitaka, quien había estado mirando la carne replicó con voz cansada.

"Oye, Sakura-chan, cuando miras toda esta carne, ¿qué es lo que piensas?"

"¿Carne, dice?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué clase de carne? ¿Esta? ¿La pierna?"

"No, solo en general."

"¿Ternera así como carne de cerdo?"

"Deja de bromear y contesta la pregunta."

"¿Incluso patas de cerdo y cola de vaca?"

"¡No! ¡Solo, solo carne! ¡Carne en general!" gritó de repente Fujitaka-san. Sakura, quien había estado bromeando lanzó una sorprendida mirada al carnicero. Pero rápidamente recuperó su jovialidad y dijo con una sonrisa,

"Oiga, ¿por qué grita? Calma, relájese. No es bueno para su presión. Mire, su cara se esta volviendo roja."

"¡Olvídalo. Olvídalo! No tienes ni un solo hueso sincero en tu cuerpo. ¡Es por eso que todavía vives así!"

"Oiga, no se ponga todo malhumorado. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya te lo dije, olvídalo. ¿Qué podría hablar contigo? Sólo olvídalo."

"Tsk tsk, venga no se haga el tímido y malhumorado. Solo dígame qué pasa."

"¡No estás entiendo lo que quiero decirte, eso es lo que pasa! ¡Sólo carne! ¡Carne en general! ¡CARNE!"

"¡Sí, carne! Por eso pregunté antes. ¿Qué tipo de carne? ¿Costillas o solomillo? Tengo que saber si voy a contestar."

"¡Arrrgghh!" El señor Fujitaka enfurecido comenzó a sacar los discos de carne de la vitrina y cerrarlos de golpe en el mostrador contrario. La carne bailó violentamente sobre la cima de las bandejas. Sakura quedó muda de la impresión. Miró los movimientos del carnicero y, comenzó también a enfadarse. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese señor?

"Si yo digo carne en general, deberías de entender ¡que digo carne en general! El cuadril también es carne, ¿no es así? ¡Quién dice que sólo las costillas o el solomillo son carne!" Fujitaka-san comenzó a apuñalar con sus dedos las costillas y el solomillo. Y cada vez que lo hacía, los ojos de Sakura se abrían más y más y su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

¡Este hombre está yendo demasiado lejos! ¿¡Por qué está arruinando tan buena carne!? ¿¡Quién se va a comer eso!? No después de que sus dedos la han tocado. ¿Cómo va a vender ESO?

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza que le trajo paz inmediatamente.

Él no puede vender eso. Si lo hace, no tiene conciencia. Pero, es un desperdicio botarla, entonces si él me lo pide puede que me la lleve. Probablemente este bien si la pongo en la parrilla. ¡Pero igual! ¿Cuál es la gran idea de desperdiciar carne sino se va a comer?

"No importa lo caro que este, la carne de avestruz sigue siendo carne, ¿lo entendiste? Ahora, te pregunto, ¿qué piensas cuando ves esta carne?"

"Carne es carne. ¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar sobre ella?"

"¡Por supuesto que hay de qué pensar, idiota!"

"¿I-idiota?" Sakura de un momento a otro enfureció. "¡Hey! ¿A quién llama idiota? Cuando veo carne, todo lo que puedo pensar es cuanto la quiero comer. Qué más se puede pensar acerca de eso, ¿huh?"

"Wow, para ser una chica, no tienes sentimientos, ¿sabías?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ser una chica? ¡Usted viejo solterón!"

"¡Tú pequeña...! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Tienes algún problema que sea un viejo solterón?"

"¡Ya ve! ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo por haber nacido chica?"

"Eres una chica que no puedo defenderse cuando la gente te confunde con un chico, tonta."

"Se vuelve bastante cansado después de un tiempo, ¿comprende? No es como si ocurriera una o dos veces, ¡son todos los días! Tener que explicar a cada rato... ¡Rayos! ¡Sabe a lo que refiero! ¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Secretamente lo disfrutas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¿Disfrutar secretamente qué?"

"Disfrutas en secreto que la gente te confunda con un chico. Cuando las chicas de la secundaria te rodean y sacan sus cámaras, te hacen sentir bien, ¿no?"

"Hey, escuche, señor, ¡No soy ninguna pervertida! Usted viejo charlatán, ¿qué cree que hace echándole sal a la herida?"

"¿Viejo charlatán? Bien, ¿quieres que las cosas vayan así, no?"

"Yo no sé dónde ni quién lo puso así, pero por qué se desquita siempre conmigo, ¿huh? ¿Qué soy yo, su saco de arena? Usted siempre se vuelca su mal humor conmigo."

"¿Y qué, no puedo enojarme? No puedo enojarme solo porque soy un bueno-para-nada que ha fallado por cuarta vez su exposición ante esos dichosos eruditos del museo."

"Se siente orgulloso por haber fallado por cuarta..." Sakura se detuvo. ¿Cuarta vez? ¡Oh... ayer el número había sido tres! Ah. Por esa razón la cara de Fujitaka-san parecía apunto de explotar.

"Ellos... lo volvieron a rechazar, ¿no?" Tsk, tsk, supuso que falló otra vez.

"El sueño que tuve fue una señal. Hace algunas noches soñé que estaba atrapado y me asfixiaba en leche de vaca. La vaca me asfixiaba con sus ubres y me decía, "Córtame, por qué no lo haces. Sólo hágalo y corte". Me mantuve luchando porque sentía como iba a desmayarme y morir, pero al instante, me di cuenta de que trataba de cortar la vaca." El señor Fujitaka puso la pierna de cerdo en la tabla y comenzó a cortarla en pedazos grandes. "Pero este cuchillo estúpido no escuchaba. No cortaba y la vaca se rió. Se rió y mantenía diciendo, "Córtame. Trate y córteme."

"Debió ser un bonito sueño, supongo."

"¿Debió ser un bonito sueño?"

"A usted le gustan las ubres, ¿no? Bonitas y grandes 'ubres'."

"¡Por qué tu pequeña-!"

"Sé que tiene fotos de 'ubres' en las paredes de su habitación. Quiero decir, puedo entender su gusto por ellas, pero ese calendario es de 1999, señor. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir conservándolo?"

"¿Qué, piensas que lo tengo porque me gustan las fotos? Lo dejé porque ese fue el mes en que mis padres murieron. Ese es tu problema. Incluso siendo una chica, tu mente es un drenaje. No sé como piensas que estas calificada para enseñar a niños. Si alguna vez tengo un hijo, nunca te lo dejaría a tu cuidado."

"Ja, primero casase, después hablamos."

"Puedes tener hijos sin haberte casado, niña."

"¿Cómo? ¿Adopción?"

"No es eso lo que quier... Como sea, hablar contigo me marea. ¿En dónde estaba?"

"El estúpido sueño."

"Bastardos. ¡Qué saben ellos! Todos los eruditos son los mismos, ¿sabías eso? El mundo de la ciencia y la historia están podridos desde el corazón. Es sólo un patio de juegos para idiotas presumidos."

"Seeh. Podridos desde el corazón. Totalmente," la afirmación de Sakura era vacía, pero su mirada estaba fija en la tabla. El número de pedazos de carne aumentaba. ¿Qué intentaba hacer con toda esa montaña de carne?

"La historia es cómo un cuento. Emoción. Impresión. Puedes relajarte con cada pieza que encuentras en las excavaciones, puedes rememorar el pasado del objeto. Y eso lo plasmas en tu trabajo, tus hipótesis y teorías. Pero estos bastardos sólo leen el título y la primera o segunda línea y luego lo tiran. No se toman enserio el trabajo arduo de uno. ¿De qué sirve ser un reconocido erudita o arqueólogo si no puedes apreciar la verdadera esencia del arte?"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que me haya preguntado qué pienso sobre la carne?"

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Cuando miro toda esta carne..." Fujitaka-san exhaló un fuerte suspiro y cogió el cuchillo que había dejado al lado en su excitación. Sakura no pudo dejar de desear que notara como los trozos de carne se volvían más delgados.

"La carne y la historia, para mí, es la vida misma. Es una relación amor-odio que no puedo dejar de lado. Llámalo ironía el hecho que me gustaría ser arqueólogo y sea un carnicero. ¿Cómo es que no pueden entender esa profundidad?"

"Supongo que deben de ser vegetarianos o algo así."

"¿Qué?"

"Usted sabe, los eruditos deben de ser vegetarianos o algo así. Comer sano es la nueva moda, ¿no sabía?" El señor Fujitaka siguió con su cuchillo en el aire. Sakura tomó esa oportunidad para rescatar a la carne.

"¿Comer... sano?"

"Sip. Es por eso que en estos días los vegetales están más caros que la carne. ¿No lo sabía?" Sostuvo el pedazo de carne que ahora era absurdamente delgada para hacer sopa.

"Olvídalo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Fujitak-san volvió a meterse a su cuarto con una triste mirada.

¿Se traumó tanto sólo porque sugerí que los eruditos podían ser vegetarianos? Sólo dije que era posible. (NA: ^^U)

* * *

**_8:50pm: ¡Fuerza! ¡Fuerza!_**

El edificio en donde Sakura trabajaba era de cuatro pisos. Ella trabajaba en el segundo piso, en el dojo de Karate Eclipse Lunar. La entrada era una pequeña puerta ubicada en el lado izquierdo del edificio. Las escaleras eran demasiado pequeñas y estrechas, un solo adulto ocupaba todo el espacio. Había un graffiti en una de las paredes. La mitad de los cuadros estaban rajados y pegados con cinta adhesiva. En el marco de la puerta había fotos de los estudiantes del dojo que habían ganado medallas en alguna competencia. Los estudiantes sonreían emocionados, collares de flores cubrían sus cuellos. El maestro del dojo, en cambio, estaba parado a un costado con una mirada de reserva en su rostro. En todas las otras fotos, los estudiantes estaban con medallas sea un niño o niña, pero la mirada del maestro del dojo era la misma. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, no había cambiado.

Sakura recogió una envoltura de goma de mascar tirada en el piso y arregló el cuadro del marco. Subió los tres últimos escalones que le quedaban y entró al dojo.

"¡Maestro!"

"¿Sí?" Apenas ingresó un niño se le acercó.

"Kotomi-chan trajo a Momo con ella."

Sakura dejó la bolsa de plástico con la carne sobre el escritorio y miró alrededor. Kotomi estaba a un lado con un pequeño poodle en sus brazos. Los otros niños la rodeaban como si fuera una sala de audiencia esperando oír el veredicto de Sakura.

"¿Chicos por qué siguen aquí? Si ya terminaron con la práctica deberían de ir a casa."

"Vamos a comer pizza. ¿Por qué, es ilegal o algo así?" refutó Kamiyo Takeru.

Querido Dios, ¿cuándo fue que este pequeño mocoso entró a la pubertad?

"Kotomi-chan ordenó pizza. También ordenó para usted, Maestro. Su madre no está en casa hoy, ¿verdad? La madre de Kotomi también salió a algún lugar." La pequeña explicación provino de una pequeña niña llamada Fuuko, la misma que le informó que Kotomi había traído a Momo.

"Hey, ya te lo dije, ella no fue a 'algún lugar', ella se fue a ver un 'musical'."

"Oh sí, musical." Kotomi rodó los ojos hacia Fuuko pero a la pequeña parecía no importarle.

"Me sentí mal por Momo porque iba a estar solito en casa. Puedo jugar con él hasta que mamá venga a recogerme, ¿verdad?" Incluso siendo ella mucho más educada que Takeru, definitivamente había un aire de arrogancia en su tono. Que pasaba con los chicos de ahora. ¿Por qué se sentía intimidada por una niña de doce años? Y Sakura no podía tampoco decir, "¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un perro dentro de este sagrado dojo?" a estos chicos porque ellos eran los que traían el dinero para su mesa.

"Sólo tienes 30 minutos. Ya es casi la hora del siguiente grupo."

"Treinta minutos es suficiente. Las pizzas llegaran pronto. Ordené su favorita-- pizza con carne."

Los ojos de Sakura de pronto se agrandaron. ¡Ohhhh, sí! ¡Carne! Pero ella intentó lo mejor posible para actuar tranquila. Empezó a rebuscar en los cajones del escritorio.

"Us-ustedes chicos coman..."

"Hey, Kotomi-chan, ¿Momo puede comer esto?"

"Seeh, lo que sea."

Los niños intentaban que Momo comiera una salsa. Sakura no gritó a los niños siendo que estos estaban corriendo alrededor del piso de madera con el perro. Usualmente, ella los hubiera gritado, "¡Hey! ¡Paren ya!" pero en estos momentos ella miraba a los chicos con ojos ausentes y la saliva empezaba a caerse de su boca. Kotomi miraba hacia Sakura con éxtasis en sus ojos, y Takeru le lanzaba furiosos rayos. Los dos cursaban sexto grado este año, y ellos peleaban y jugaban como Tom y Jerry. Desde que Takeru se enroló después de que Kotomi, ¿eso lo convertía a él en Tom? Y Sakura era el queso, el centro del problema.

Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa excepto la cena. Ella podía dejar la práctica del siguiente grupo al Maestro del dojo e ir arriba a su casa en el último piso para comer. Un excelente plan.

Y, además comería pizza. Luego el plato principal, el butajiru con su bol de arroz, y luego la famosa ensalada de su mamá como premio. Je je je.

"Maestro, esta babeando," dijo Kotomi.

"¿Huh? Oh..." Sakura sonrió como un manso corderito y limpió la saliva con su manga. Takeru hizo un gesto con su rostro como si dijera, "eso es asqueroso", pero Kotomi veía esa acción con admiración.

"Sensei, ¿leyó el e-mail que le envié?"

"¿Me enviaste un e-mail? No lo he leído aún..." Sakura no era muy amiga de las computadoras. Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera se acordaba de su propio correo. Parecía que venía una situación incómoda, pero Sakura de todas maneras se acercó a la computadora del escritorio con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿P-puedo echarle una mirada? ¿Qué clase de correo Kotomi-chan me ha enviado?"

"¡No! ¡No!" Kotomi voló hacia la computadora y la apagó. Puso su sonrojada cara frente a la pantalla y miró nerviosa a Takeru.

"L-léalo después. ¡Oh, hey! ¡La pizza llegó!" Kotomi corrió hasta el repartidor y abrió su billetera rosada. Sakura no podía soportar que un alumno suyo pagara la cuenta, por eso se hizo la ocupada haciendo otras cosas. En medio de ese acto, hizo contacto con los ojos de Takeru quien seguía observándola.

"¿Qué?"

Takeru le ofreció una mirada de exasperación y se fue.

"Ese chiquillo..."

"¡Sensei, venga rápido a comer!"

"Oh, s-sí, déjame...terminar esto. Ve, come."

No puedo acercarme así como así. Tengo que preservar mi orgullo como maestro. Siguió rebuscando en los cajones. Pero la charada no le duró más que unos segundos. La fragancia de la pizza llegó hacia su nariz. No sólo era eso, los niños estaban comiendo con una avidez y con un deleite que hacía que sus orejas pronto comenzaran a babear también.

"T-tal vez deba probar un poco." murmuró para si mismo avanzando hacia los chicos.

"Tome, sensei." dijo Kotomi, sosteniendo un pedazo que había salvado especialmente para ella. Esta niña era un encanto.

Iba a cogerlo cuando Takeru dijo,

"Sensei, su teléfono."

"¿Huh?" Takeru señalaba hacia el escritorio. No con su mano, pero si con su barbilla.

Sakura, quien tenía los cinco sentidos puestos totalmente en el trozo de pizza, solo entonces escuchó el timbre de su celular. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién demonios podía ser? Sakura no se encontraba un poco molesta, pero no le quedó de otra que ir y contestar el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa.

"¿Hola?"

"Sempai, soy yo." Un destello cruzó por los ojos de Sakura. Ese tono de voz le hacía recordar el constante acoso de ese mar de hormonas (dicho sea paso también confundidas sobre las identidades sexuales...^^U) que todas aquellas chiquillas de secundaria, tenían sobre ella y como la llamaban '¡sempai!'. Incluso algunas chicas de su propio salón empezaron a llamarla 'sempai, sempai'.

¿¡Aún no se recobraban de su desilusión!?

"Número equivocado." Estaba apunto de colgar cuando una voz desesperada dijo,

"¡Sempai, soy yo! Chiharu."

"No puedo hablar en este momento."

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué? Te diré porque, estaba apunto de...

Kotomi sostenía el enorme pedazo de pizza e incitaba a Sakura a venir y comerlo. Sakura le sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza.

"Estoy ocupada en este momento, llámame más tarde. Voy a colgar."

"¡Sempai, estoy en problemas! Un tipo esta que me molesta."

"¿Qué?" La cabeza de Sakura dejó a un lado la pizza. "¿Qué tipo?"

"Le dije que se alejara de mí pero me sigue a todas partes. Él está a mi lado en estos momentos. Vas a venir a ayudarme, ¿verdad sempai?"

"Qué hijo de p--- ¡Dónde estás!"

"Coffee Prince."

Las únicas personas que podían alejar a Sakura de la comida eran su madre y Chiharu.

"¿¡Por qué demonios estás saliendo con este clase de bastardo!? ¿¡Y qué crees que haces paseándote en vez de ir a casa!?"

"Intenté ir a casa, pero este tío..."

"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! Esta vez si no te salvas. Oye, ¿Moriyama-san está allí, verdad?"

"¿Moriyama-san? Seeh. Nos está viendo desde la barra."

"Entonces no te muevas y-"

De pronto las dos piernas de Sakura volaron por los aires ("¡AAARGHHH!") aterrizando sobre su trasero. Todos los niños pararon de comer la pizza y giraron para mirar a Sakura. Una de sus manos agarraba la manga de su uniforme, y la otra, sostenía el celular. Una de sus rodillas intentaba levantarla y la otra aún se mantenía en el aire. El pie de esa pierna estaba embarrado del excremente de Momo.

¡¡¡¡M...mierd...aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡Voy a matar a ese perro!

"¿Sempai, qué pasa? ¿Sempai?" La voz chillona de Chiharu salió del teléfono. La cabina de trofeos comenzó a tambalearse. Todos los ojos fueron hacia la cabina cuando los trofeos empezaron a caer. Por reflejo Sakura puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"¡Umph!" Pudo coger el trofeo, justo cuando iba a dar un suspiro de alivio, la cabeza del chico de karate de la parte superior del trofeo cayó y rodó a través del suelo. Sakura abrió su boca de asombro. Pudo escuchar, también, como los niños aguantaban la respiración. Podía sentir sus miradas con una mezcla de ansiedad y lástima.

"Cuando el Maestro del dojo se entere..."

"Rayos..." Tendría que poner la cabeza del chico devuelta a su lugar y luego ir a lavarse el pie, pero Kotomi agarró su mano y comenzó a vendarla.

"Sensei, está sangrando." Era solo un pequeño corte entre el pulgar y el dedo índice que se hizo con el filo del trofeo, pero nadie podía detener a Kotomi. "Tenemos que tratarla rápido. Si no lo hacemos, seguirá sangrando." Kotomi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Con una bandita hubiera sido suficiente. Pero la niña seguía vendando la tela alrededor y alrededor de la mano de Sakura. La gasa comenzó a llegar hasta su muñeca. Aún así, Sakura no podía gritarle a Kotomi. Ella sabía que la niña odiaba la sangre. Era consciente del hecho de que Kotomi había perdido a su hermanito en un accidente de tránsito. Y lo peor de todo era que la niña había estaba presente.

* * *

**_8:55pm: Sakura conoce al bastardo de los ojos rasgados**_**

"¿Sempai, qué le pasó a tu mano? ¿Acaso te heriste?"

"Kinomoto Chiharu, tu..." a veces Sakura tenía problemas en reconocer a su pequeña hermana Chiharu. La razón era que Chiharu parecía una persona completamente diferente por las mañanas cuando iba a la escuela. No había duda que en la mente de Sakura el uniforme de Chiharu estaba en el lugar de siempre: los lockers del tren subterráneo.

"Sempai, pensé que ya te había dicho que dejaras de pelear. Un día de estos vas a resultar herido si siempre paras golpeando a cada bastardo que se te cruza. Date un respiro ahora y por el resto del día." Chiharu empezaba a sonar desagradablemente dulce. Sakura sabía muy bien la clase de comadreja que era.

De todas formas, ¿acaso nadie tenía algo para comer?

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Este es tu novio? Ja, que gracioso." dijo una insolente voz. Sakura miró lanzando rayos al joven sentado frente a ellas. ¡Pero qué! Quién era él, un bastardo venido de quién sabe dónde con los ojos mucho más rasgados por la idiota sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Su piel era un poco bronceada, y... señor mío, para hacer las cosas peor, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Eso fue, definitivamente, el beso de la muerte.

Sakura no podía decir con certeza si el joven estaba moviendo su pierna porque estaba nervioso o era porque trataba de dar un aura de chico rudo.

"Oh, dios..." Sakura no pudo parar un suspiro. Se sentó en la silla, pero aún así todo su cuerpo le dolía. Su cabeza se sentía que iba a separarse de su cuerpo. Una de las razones era por los efectos después de la caída, pero Sakura estaba mentalmente cansada. A unos 3 cm detrás de su oreja derecha había un hueco del tamaño de una canica mediana.

Cuando se había caído en el piso de madera, un pedazo de goma que alguien había tirado se

pegó en su cabeza. Hombre, si ella cogía al baboso que había tirado la goma de mascar iba

a... pero ese no era el problema. Ella supo que algo malo iba a suceder cuando Takeru,

quien por lo general era taciturno, trajo un par de tijeras diciendo que él iba a cortar

su cabello. Mientras Kotomi vendaba su mano con la gasa, Takeru se paró delante de ella y

cortó su cabello con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Sintió que su corazón subía y bajaba

como en una montaña rusa cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de las tijeras. Era como estar

en una película de terror. Al final, no tuvo otra opción que tomar prestado el sombrero

del Maestro colgado en una de las paredes.

"Yo, Chiharu, me estás jodiendo. ¿Me rechazaste por este flacucho idiota?" En respuesta al

comentario vil del bastardo de ojos rasgados, Chiharu se colocó al costado de Sakura y

pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los de ella. Los ojos del chico se agrandaron

ferozmente. Vaya, con que sí tenía ojos. Uh...esa cara se ve realmente terrible torcida

así.

Sakura exhaló un pequeño suspiro ante la mirada del chico. Era un hábito el hacer volar su

pelo de sus ojos así. Pero el sombrero comenzó a moverse alrededor, entonces hizo presión

sobre este.

"Sempai, encárgate de él por mí. En serio, me estoy volviendo loca porque este chico no

deja de molestarme. Ya le he dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien, pero no quiere

creerme."

Entonces, esta vez, Chiharu no le pedía a Sakura que jugara el papel de hermano mayor. Le

estaba insinuando que jugara el de su novio. El bastardo de los ojos rasgados tenía razón. Debía de estar bromeando.

Cuando será el día que crezcas, Kinomoto Chiharu. ¡Maldita sea, soy tu hermana!

Sakura no podía hacer nada excepto dar grandes suspiros. El señor Moriyama le trajo un

vaso de agua.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? ¿De nuevo practicaste con tablas de madera?"

"No se preocupe por eso. Oiga, señor, ¿hay algo de comer?"

"¿De comer? Sólo galletas. ¿Las quieres?"

Sakura suspiro. Si Chiharu no hubiera hecho tanto jaleo por este bastardo, probablemente

ella hubiese podido cambiarse antes de venir. Y comer la pizza, por supuesto. Ahora que lo

pensaba, la bolsa de plástico con la carne de cerdo dentro que había dejado sobre el

escritorio empezaba a preocuparle.

"Seeh, las quiero, al menos es algo."

"¿Qué quieres de tomar?"

"Oh, vamos, usted sab..." Sakura, quien por lo general evitaba tomar algo para ahorrar

dinero, de pronto, recordó el hecho de que un extraño chico con ojos rasgados y sonrisa

idiota estaba sentado frente a ella. Je. Probablemente él pagaría.

"Un refrescante jugo de frutas. Un montón de ellas."

"Parece ser que supuse que alguien como tú pediría algo como eso. ¿Yo, Chiharu, estás

segura que sales con esta...cosa? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿No te lo ha dicho este

sempai? No deberías de mezclarte con pequeños niños pobres como él."

Chiharu bufó en respuesta.

"Ja. No me hagas reír. Ya, Yamasaki Takara, ¿quién dice que eres una clase de sempai? No

eres más que un bueno para nada, bastardo."

"¡No es Takara, es Takashi! ¿Hombre, cómo puedes decir cosas tan malas y al mismo tiempo

ser tan jodidamente linda?"

Ugh... Voy a vomitar mis galletas.

Chiharu codeó el costado de Sakura. Esa era una señal apresurada para deshacerse del

bastardo. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. En cuanto Kotomi había terminado de vendarle la

mano, ella a toda prisa había frotado su pie sobre una fregona y salió corriendo por la

puerta. Ella había salido con el único pensamiento de salvar a Chiharu, pero ahora, viendo

al susodicho "oponente" sentado al frente, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, más que

suspirar. Ni siquiera podía llamarlo un bastardo. Era la clase de chico que le quita el dinero a niños de primaria en los patios. Él podía hablar de esa manera tan tosca, pero

Sakura no podía ver maldad en sus ojos. Desde luego, que tampoco parecía poseer ninguna

capacidad para la lucha.

"¿Hey, esta cosa es un chico de secundaria?" se burló el chico.

"¡Ya! ¡Realmente me estás comenzando a enfadar!" Chiharu tenía una enorme vena en su

frente. "¿Quién demonios te crees para referirte a él como "una cosa", huh?"

Sakura realmente no estaba disfrutando ver ese lado de Chiharu, pero le llegó al corazón

el hecho de que su hermana defienda a su familia. Esta chiquilla...

"¡Él es cuatro años mayor que tú! ¡Muestra algo de respeto!"

"¿Qué? Esta cosa es cuatro años mayor que yo. ¿Por quién me tomas, huh? ¿Crees que soy

ciego? Este enclenque no puede ser mayor que, bueno, un chico de instituto. ¿Qué, acaso te

ha dicho que tiene veinte? ¡Caíste en su juego, estúpida! ¡Oye! ¡Tú! Escucha, bastardo,

dile la verdad. ¿Cuál es tu jodida edad?"

"Es por eso que no me gustas. ¿Por qué tienes que verle a todo el lado negativo? ¿Qué,

crees que todo el mundo es como tú? Sólo porque cada vez que abres la boca una sucia

mentira sale de ella, ¿piensas que todo el mundo también lo hará? Tu sucio mentiroso."

Tan pronto Chiharu terminó su malintencionado comentario, el chico perdió totalmente los

estribos.

"¿Qué? ¡Tu pequeña!"

"¿Qué, qué es lo que vas a hacerme si sigo molestándote? ¿Vas a pegarme? Bien, adelante,

pégame. Luego podremos terminar de una buena vez con esto y para siempre."

"Esto realmente es una mierda..."

¿Es así como los chicos de instituto se hablan entre ellos? Por qué, en el nombre de todos

los cielos, me llamó. Parecía algo que ellos mismos podían resolverlo...

Sakura se recostó despacio sobre la silla, reclinando su cabeza en el respaldar, esperando

que llegara su refrescante jugo de frutas. Chiharu notó esto y volvió a picarle.

"¡Sempai, di algo!" Sakura miró furiosa hacia el sombrero. Chiharu la miró de soslayo

diciendo que se diera prisa.

"Uh...si..."

Su garganta estaba seca. Puso una mano sobre su vacío estómago y enderezó su espalda.

Si ella me está forzando a que juegue el papel de novio, al menos debería de darme algo de

comer. No puedo sacar energías suficientes para esto. A este paso...

La suave voz de Sakura se volvió más profunda.

"Tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber su nombre?" dijo irritada Chiharu. Sakura miró al chico por el

costado del sombrero y habló con una voz aún más profunda.

"¿Acaso te gusta nuestra Chiharu?"

"¿Sempai, por qué rayos le estás preguntando eso?"

"¿Tú Chiharu? ¿Acaso ella te pertenece o algo así?"

Sakura sabía que ese chico la veía como un insecto. En primer lugar estaba su estatura.

Sakura podía ser muy popular entre las chicas de secundaria y las de instituto, pero su

contextura actual no podía competir con la de un chico de su edad. Con su metro setenta y

tres ella solo era un poco más alta que la mayoría de las chicas.

"Escucha, niño, no estás entendiendo lo que quiero decirte. Ese no es el punto. Lo que te

estoy preguntando es, si a ti..."

Justo en ese momento llegó el jugo de frutas. Sakura abruptamente detuvo su oración y

estiró su brazo, pero no podía moverlo muy bien. Las vendas estaban tan apretadas que no

podía coger bien el vaso. Rayos. No teniendo otra alternativa, lo tomó con el otro brazo.

El señor Moriyama chaqueó su lengua. Sakura inmediatamente se tomó el jugo de un solo trago. No tomó más de cinco segundos para que terminara el vaso entero de jugo de frutas.

"Aaaaaaahhh."

"Sempai."

(Burp)

"Ew, eso fue asqueroso."

"Oye, olvida toda esta tontería. Vamos de una vez," dijo el impaciente chico. Chiharu

recuperó el brillo en su mirada y giró hacia Sakura. Sus ojos decían "ve por él". No había

duda del por qué Sakura había sido llamada. A veces, Sakura pensaba si esta chica era

realmente su hermana.

Sakura pasó su lengua alrededor de sus labios y limpio su boca. En pocas palabras estaba

considerando una segunda vuelta de jugo.

"¿Oye, estás sordo? Dije, vamos afuera." El joven aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar de

nuevo su reto y salió, pero Sakura no se movió.

"¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él? El algo varonil, ¿no crees?"

"¡Moriyama-san!" Chiharu lanzó una mirada de enojo al dueño. Pero aún así Moriyama-san

continuaba con su taciturna cara, "Hace algunos días los dos caminaban tomados de la mano.

¿Tan pronto te cansaste de él?"

"Sólo me encontré con su verdadera personalidad."

"¿Cuál es su verdadera personalidad?"

"Es un verdadero bastardo. Escupe delante de mis amigas, no tiene modales, su temperamento

es como el mismo infierno, y me dijo que se estaba tomando un año libre después de la

graduación, pero al parecer lo habían suspendido."

"Ah. Con que ese es el golpe crítico."

"¡En serio! El me dijo que estudiaba en una universidad de ingenieros, pero al parecer no

es más que un bastardo que fue suspendido de un instituto de ingenieros. ¡Es un completo

mentiroso!"

"No creo que estés en posición de hablar sobre este chico si ha ido a una universidad o

instituto de ingenieros. ¡Cuando ni siquiera te preocupas en estudiar!" Tan pronto como

Sakura terminó de hablar, Chiharu volvió a su pose de corderito degollado suplicándole a

Sakura.

"Oh, vamos, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de esas cosas al menos hasta que lleguemos a casa?

¡Estoy realmente de pésimo humor!"

"¿De verdad? Debe ser extenuante tener citas, ¿verdad? Me siento taaannn mal por ti."

"¡Ponerse a estudiar no es el problema! Tu pequeña hermana estuvo a punto de ser

secuestrada."

"Secuestrada... mis pantuflas. Él ni siquiera es capaz de herir una mosca."

"Dices eso porque no sabes. ¡Intentó llevarme a su departamento por la fuerza!"

"¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Solo consideras a Sakura tu hermana mayor cuando estás metida

en algún problema." Los ojos de Chiharu lanzaron dagas hacia Moriyama-san. "Brrr, estoy

tan asustado," exageró el señor Moriyama ocultándose detrás de la barra, con una sonrisa

en su arrugado rostro.

"Onee-san, de verdad, esta es la última vez. Nunca más te vuelvo a pedir que hagas algo

como esto."

Sakura volvió a suspirar y miró a Chiharu. Ella le había pedido algo parecido la navidad

pasada. Consideró la idea de negarse. Pero luego decidió que no había ninguna diferencia

después de todo, y preguntó algo que tenía en mente desde que llegó.

"Tienes otro chico, ¿no?"

"No. En serio, que no."

"¿Entonces por qué quieres deshacerte de ese chico?"

"Porque entonces empezaré a estudiar. Soy una chica de instituto ahora. Realmente tengo

que estudiar, ¿sabes? Si quiero ir a una escuela de arte y estudiar música en serio, va a

ser más fácil si quiero convertirme en cantante."

"¿De verdad?"

"Tengo que crecer. No puedo pedirte dinero para siempre. Cuando entre a la escuela, voy a

buscar un trabajo y ganar mi propio dinero. Por eso, onee-san, onee-chan, por favor, ¿sólo

una vez más?"

Sakura no se esperaba que Chiharu dijera esas cosas. Su nariz empezó a gotear. Nunca soñó

que escucharía aquellas maravillosas palabras dichas por su hermana. Sakura quería, como

todo padre quiere, nada más que Chiharu crezca saludable y sin causar demasiados problemas.

Y ahora ella había crecido y hasta hablaba de ganar su propio dinero... Sakura fue

totalmente tocada.

"¿Oye, qué estás diciendo? No eres ningún problema para mí..."

Justo en ese momento el chico con el cabello de nido de pájaro se asomó por la puerta y

gritó,

"¡Yo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven afuera! ¿Qué, acaso estás asustado, tu pequeño enclenque?"

"No, sólo tengo hambre, chico."

"¿Qué?"

"Entra."

"¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? ¡Sal de una vez!"

"Siénta-te."

Sorprendentemente el chico ingresó y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado.

La razón fue que en ese momento había notado el traje de karate que Sakura tenía puesto.

Aunque ella llevaba un jumper encima, seguía viéndose el traje que tenía. La cinta negra

probablemente le dio la idea de que ella no llevaba puesto simplemente pantalones blancos.

"Escucha, niño. No estoy en posición de golpear a nadie."

"¿Qué demonios está diciendo este cabrón?"

Ante la mala palabra, Sakura se enojó.

"¡Cuidado con esa boca! O te la lavaré con jabón, ¿entendiste?"

"¿Qué? ¡Tú pequeño bastardo!"

"Dije, ¡CÁLLATE!" Sakura trató de calmarse y habló en un tono más persuasivo. "Escucha, si te golpeo, me voy a la estación de policía, y si me voy a la estación de policía, no podré

trabajar, ¿entiendes? Resolvamos esto de una forma diferente."

"No digas tonterías. ¡Vamos a pelear!"

"Podemos hacer algo en lo que realmente seas bueno."

"¡Ja! Tratando de parecer genial, ¿huh? ¿Crees que perderé ante ti?"

"¿Ah sí? Bien. Espero que te guste la comida coreana." Sakura levantó su cabeza y miró al

Señor Moriyama. La tienda seguía sin clientes. Dios, el negocio si que iba mal en este

lugar. "¡Señor! ¿Puede llamar al Palacio de Poseidón?"

"Oye, déjalo. Vas a apestar todo el lugar."

"Ya pues, terminará rápido."

"No sé. Bien. Ya pasó tiempo desde la última vez, así que lo dejaré pasar esta vez, ¿de

acuerdo?"

"¡Sí, señor!"

Mirando como Moriyama-san llamaba al Palacio de Poseidón, Chiharu murmuró enojada.

"¿Por qué no comes la cena en casa?" Sakura la ignoró y volteó a mirar al chico.

"Oye... ¿Tienes dinero?"

"¿Qué, vas a robarme? Estás lleno de toda clase de porquerías, ¿no?"

"Vamos a tener una carrera de jja jang myun***. ¿No crees que es justo que el perdedor

pague por la comida?"

"¿Qué? ¿Jja jang myun? Que demonios... ¿Tu pequeño enclenque quieres competir contra mi en una carrera de comida? Que locura... Está bien. Te daré un chance. Quería golpearte, pero

supongo que eres un pobre miedoso. ¡Pero! Kinomoto Chiharu, será mejor que no cambies de

opinión. Prometiste que serías mía si derrotaba a este chico aquí y ahora, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?"

"¡Ya!"

"Bien, bien, bastardo mentiroso." Se giró hacia Sakura con una dulce sonrisa y dijo,

"Termina rápido con él, sempai, ¿está bien?"

El joven miró con duda los diez boles de jjan jang myun cuando llegaron. Si hubiera sido capaz de ver los ojos de Sakura, ocultos detrás del sombrero, hubiera visto como brillaban, probablemente habría quedado más desconcertado. Después de terminar el primer tazón en 13 segundo, la cara de Sakura era tan feliz como la de un ángel. Ella comió con su cara casi pegada al tazón, sin embargo, el área alrededor de su boca estaba sorprendentemente limpia. Para Sakura la salsa jja jang alrededor de su boca hubiera sido un desperdicio.

Mientras tanto, el joven empujaba desesperadamente los fideos a su estómago, que se había contraído un poco por la intimidación y el nerviosismo. El juego parecía justo hasta el tercer tazón. Pero por el cuarto tazón, el avance era evidente y crecía a cada minuto.

"Comida de perro. Guiso de pulpo. Pizza. Carne de cerdo."

El primero que se rendía y arrojaba todo iba a ser proclamado el perdedor.

"Margarina. Aceite de cocina. Piel de cerdo frita. Sopa de cola de buey," murmuró Chiharu, quien estaba sentada con su barbilla en su mano. Las palabras que decía tan despreocupadamente eran realmente asquerosas.

"Queso maloliente. Pescado podrido con arroz avinagrado. Huevos duros. Espesa, nata muy espesa."

Chiharu echó un vistazo a los dos jugadores que comían como perros. Cuando Sakura levantó su cabeza después de haber terminado el quinto tazón, el chico recién lo comenzaba. La expresión de su cara parecía que estaba en el infierno, pero más bien su interior era el infierno.

"Plátanos hongueados. Yogurt de fresa pasado..."

"¡Upghrgh!"

Al parecer Chiharu había ido demasiado lejos. El pobre chico corrió al baño con ambas manos cubriendo su boca. Moriyama-san gritó,

"Oye, ten cuidado de no ensuciar el piso."

* * *

_**9:55pm: La historia épica del anillo**_

Chiharu salió, dejando al chico nauseabundo detrás.

"Oye, Rui, ¿dónde estás? ¿Terminaste con las prácticas? Uh huh, Estoy cerca... ¿De verdad? ¡De acuerdo, estaré allí!" después de colgar, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Sempai, puede que llegue tarde a casa."

"¡Ya! ¡Kinomoto Chiharu!"

El bastardo, estaba extendido sobre la silla como una fregona mojada, emitiendo ruidos como una bomba rota de agua. Bueno, de todos modos no podían ayudarle.

Después de todo, Sakura sólo tenía un billete de 500 yenes.

"Lo siento, niño, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, ¿correcto?"

Sakura tomó un vaso tras otro de agua mientras el chico, quien cada vez se volvía más pálido y demacrado, pagaba por el jja jang myun.

"¿Quieres tú también un vaso con agua?" ofreció, pero el chico solo la miró y se alejó agarrándose el estómago.

Huh. Supongo que herí un poco su orgullo.

"No se ve que sea un mal chico después de todo, ¿huh? Al final pagó la cuenta antes de irse."

"Seeh, es cierto. Oh vaya, estoy llena." Sakura dio pequeñas palmadas a su estómago, le dio gracias al dueño y dejó el local. Ya era de noche y la temperatura había descendido, y el aire estaba fresco.

Kinomoto Chiharu, tu pequeña comadreja. ¡Me dijiste que no tenías otro chico, y mira cómo saliste corriendo!"

"¿Quién será ese tal Rui? ¿Con cuántos chicos estará saliendo a la vez?" Entró al edificio donde su apartamento estaba, refunfuñando cuando escuchó un ensordecedor ruido.

"¡Kinomoto Sakura, tu pequeña sabandija! ¡Cómo te atreves a salir sin dejar al menos una nota!"

"M-m-maestro..." Los ojos marrones del maestro quien estaba parado en las puertas del dojo se movieron. De pronto, el decapitado chico del karate, la caótica imagen de los niños corriendo y comiendo pizza vinieron a su mente.

"B-bueno, vera, maestro, um...Yo, uh..."

"¡Oye! ¿No es ese mi sombrero? ¿¡Por qué estás paseándote con un sombrero que no es tuyo!?"

"¡Ack!" El maestro rápidamente le arrebató el sombrero de su cabeza.

"Eres realmente extraña. Ni siquiera te queda. ¿Por qué quisiste ponértelo?"

¿Quién dijo que quería ponérmelo? Es todo por el estúpido agujero que tengo en mi cabello...

No puedo creer que mi cabeza este congelada por este pequeño agujero. Me gustaría saber que pasó con la cabeza del muñeco de karate. Espero que Kotomi-chan lo haya arreglado.

"Toma esto."

"¿Qué es?"

El maestro del dojo levantó la bolsa de plástico negra que sostenía en su mano. ¡Oh! ¡Mi carne! Sakura rápidamente recibió la carne.

"¡¡Pensé que te había dicho que no andarás por ahí con tu traje de práctica!! ¡¡Tú alborotadora!!"

"¡¡Auch!!" Si venía del maestro del dojo, incluso un pequeño golpe dolía como los mil demonios y hacía su cabeza sonar.

"¡Aiish, maestro! ¿Qué intenta hacer, acaso un agujero en mi cabeza?"

"¡No me replique, mocosa! Sube rápido. Al parecer tu madre está sola arriba."

"Si, señor."

"Y asegúrate que la puerta esté bien trancada."

"Sí, señor. ¡Qué tenga buenas noches!"

"Si", respondió el maestro mientras daba una palmada sobre la cabeza de Sakura. El lugar donde anteriormente había sido golpeada aún dolía.

"Arg, m..." subió por las escaleras hasta su apartamento en el techo. El maestro del dojo había sido el que les había conseguido un cuarto para vivir en este viejo y antiguo edificio. También había sido el maestro quién convenció al propietario de que dejara que su familia pagara sólo las cuentas de luz y agua. El había sido un antiguo compañero de su padre en la marina. Es por esa razón que la familia de Sakura siempre estaría en deuda con el maestro, por la casa, por el trabajo, básicamente por el estilo de vida que tenían.

"Estoy en casa."

"¿Es acaso mi pequeño príncipe?"

"¿Te divertiste en tu reunión?" Sakura, entró al cuarto, y vio a su madre echada con una mascarilla facial. Como siempre, ella, tenía puesto un vestido de intenso color ciruela que lo hacía lucir elegante. Nadeshiko Kinomoto era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa, su largo cabello negro caía en ondas y sus chispeantes ojos verdes, que su hija mayor heredara, brillaban con intensidad.

"¿Te hiciste una mascarilla tan pronto llegaste a casa?"

"Si no relajo mi rostro inmediatamente, se va arrugar. El viento de hoy estuvo demasiado frío, sentí como mi piel iba a caerse."

"Oh, vamos, ¿no estás exagerando un poquito?"

"¡En serio! Toca. Acá." Ella agarró el dedo de su hija y lo puso debajo de la mascarilla para que pudiera sentir la piel.

"Oh wow, esta un poco áspera. Como papel lija."

"Oh dios mío, ¿de verdad?"

"¡Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando!"

"¡Eres mala! Estoy un poco enojada por esto, no hagas que me sienta peor."

"¿Qué clase de máscara es esa?"

"Es para la humedad. Ya que no puedo usar un mejor maquillaje, tengo que usar esto más seguido. La única razón por la que mi piel está tan linda es porque la cuido. ¿Has escuchado a mujeres que usan lociones solo de 40 o 50 dóllares tener una piel tan bonita? A mí edad, me refiero."

"Tienes toda la razón."

"Mm se siente tan bien. ¿Ya comiste? La ensalada todavía está en la refrigeradora."

"Ya comí antes de venir a casa."

"¿Qué comiste?"

"Jja jang myun."

"Querida, pensé que mami ya te había dicho que comer esa clase de comida es pésima. Es mala para tu piel."

"No pude hacer nada. ¿Qué comiste, mamá?"

"Comida italiana."

"¿Fuiste a una trattoria? Debió ser delicioso."

La boca de Sakura olvidó los cinco tazones de jja jang myun y comenzó a salivar de nuevo.

"Fue más o menos. Todas mis amigas dijeron que la comida estuvo excelente y se comieron todo, pero puedo decirte algo. Estoy segura que cambiaron de chef. La salsa no sabía igual que la última vez."

"Sip, eres muy sensitiva a esa clase de cosas. Así que fue una desilusión, ¿no?"

"Tuve que aceptarlo y comerlo sin quejarme. Pero, ¿qué es ese olor? Algo apesta."

"¿Algo apesta?"

Sakura, quien estaba en proceso de quitarse su jumper, descubrió la mancha semi marrón al final de su pantalón. ¡Oh mierda!

"¿D-de verdad? Y-yo no huelo nada. ¿Qué, qué clase de salsa era?"

"¿Salsa?"

"La, la salsa. ¿No dijiste que había sido buena la última vez que fuiste?"

"Oh, ¿salsa de azafrán? No comí esa hoy. Esa fue la de salmón..." Y así empezó la explicación de la madre de Sakura, quien había asistido a clases profesionales de comida italiana por cinco semanas hace diez años. Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro y se cambió el uniforme de karate. Si su maniática madre lo encontraba, era probable que hiciera que se cambiase afuera.

Momo o Mojo, nunca más iba a dejar que entrara al dojo.

Sakura enrolló furtivamente su traje de karate cuando su madre preguntó,

"¿Qué es de Chiharu?"

"Ell-ella dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde..."

"¿Otra vez? ¿Cuál es el problema con esta niña? ¿Le crecieron espinas en su trasero o qué? ¿Por qué no puede estar sentada aunque sea una hora estudiando? ¿Qué es lo que hace una chica de instituto paseándose por ahí y no estudiando? Pásame ese teléfono."

Sakura le dio el teléfono a su madre y se metió rápido al baño. Puso el traje de karate en la lavadora y se metió en la ducha. El chorro de agua fría corría por su cuerpo, haciéndola titiritar de frío mientras se lavaba. A lo largo de su baño pudo escuchar la voz de su madre hablando por teléfono. Aparentemente su voz iba aumentando cada vez más y parecía que Chiharu no la escuchaba.

"Ugh, es como saltar a un lago congelado."

El último chorro de agua se hizo más helado. Rápidamente lo cerró y se puso sus ropas.

"Ah, rayos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cubrir esto?" dijo Sakura preocupada mientras se secaba el cabello. Intentó cubrir el agujero con su cabello, pero el espacio vacío no podía ser cubierto.

"Kamiyo Takeru, tienes habilidad para las tijeras. Niño estúpido como se atreve a cortar tan cerca del cuero cabelludo."

Tenía que hacer algo. Si seguía así... Sakura sacó el botiquín de primero auxilios. Cortó un pedazo de gasa del tamaño del agujero y lo pegó sobre su cabeza. No tenía más opción que andar así por un tiempo.

Sakura salió del baño cuando el teléfono sonó.

"¿Aló? Oh, ¿Sakurako? Hola-"

Sakura pensó para sí misma mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, como la voz de su madre era brillante y suave. Ocupando la mitad del tercer nivel se encontraba un depósito cubierto con plástico. Dentro del recipiente habían todo un surtido de vegetales del tamaño de un puño, conocidas como las, Bonitas ensaladas.

La gente decía que las habilidades culinarias de la madre de Sakura podían fácilmente conseguir un trabajo en un elegante restaurante de hotel como chef. Así que no había quejas sobre el sabor o gusto de su cocina. Sakura particularmente tampoco tenía ninguna queja. El único problema eran las porciones. Para Sakura, quien luchaba, iba y venía con niños todo el día, las desprovistas y lastimosas porciones no eran suficiente. Su madre desconocía esto y solía decir,

"Oh querida, Sakura-chan, si terminas todo eso, vas a engordar. La gente debe de comer verduras para estar saludable. ¿No lo sabías? No hay nada más desagradable que un glotón. Incluso si no puedo hacer miso o pescado, soy excelente haciendo spaghetti y ensaladas. No sólo eso puedo hornear pasteles y galletas, ¿y qué más? Oh sí, risotto de mariscos, sopa de papas..."

La cocina de su madre era deliciosa. El sabor, todo el tiempo, el dinero y el esfuerzo que ponía en preparar la comida. Sólo que Sakura prefería la comida tradicional japonesa como el miso, el ramen, el okonomiyaki, el sushi, el sashimi.

"¿Qué? ¿Anillo? ¿Qué anillo?"

De pronto la voz de su madre se quebró. Sakura cubrió su venda con su cabello y regresó a la sala.

"Oh.... ¿quién dices, yo lo hice? ¿Quién te dijo? Oh, Kaede....oh....oh, no no no..." de repente su madre se levantó y empezó a buscar por la habitación.

"¿Huh? C-claro. Está, está seguro conmigo. Uh huh. Por supuesto." Su madre, que había visto toda la habitación, se agachó y empezó a buscar con su mano debajo de los muebles. Sakura miró a su madre, quien tenía una expresión que el cualquier momento rompía a llorar.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

"Esta-esta bien... Lo guardaré. ¿Huh? ¿Cu-cuándo? ¿En cinco días? Dios, eso debe de ser difícil. De todas maneras, que tengas un buen día. Uh huh. Si. Adiós." Tan pronto colgó, cogió a Sakura.

"¿Has visto un anillo?"

"¿Qué anillo?"

"¿Visto o no viste uno? Oh dios mío, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? Ese anillo... ese anillo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay sobre el anillo?"

"Lo tenía puesto, lo tenía puesto justo aquí." Dijo señalando uno de sus dedos con la otra mano. "Era un anillo de diamantes... De-debe de estar el algún lugar, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?"

* * *

* Butajiru: significa sopa de cerdo.

** El bastardo de los ojos rasgados: bueno, todos sabemos que los asiáticos tienen los ojos rasgados, pero yo quería enfatizar que Yamasaki los tiene más por su sonrisa al punto de que parecen sólo unas líneas en vez de ojos…XD.

***Jja jang myun: es un platillo coreano a base de fideos y salsa de soya. Para mayor información pueden ingresar a wikipedia.

Notas de la Autora: Hola!!! Cómo están?? No me peguen porque me demoré mucho... ToT... no fue mi intención pero como estoy muy cerca de terminar el ciclo pues ustedes saben que la presión es mayor. Bu!!!! T^T.

Hablando de la historia espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y diversión.... jijiji... me gustó mucho escribir este cap...^^. Sobre la dudas de muchas si Sakura es hombre o mujer, creo que ya está claro. Y vieron la fascinación de Sakurita por la carne? Creo que va a competir con Yukito... XD... Y su hermanita? Toda una joyita, no? Y su mamá verán que también lo será! ^^U. Y Fujitaka como carnicero? ...XD... ok! sin comentarios...XD...

Responderé sus reviews en mi profile, espero sus sugerencias, comentarios y demás...

Muchos bexos!

Maron-chan ^^


	3. Segunda taza

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos.

Basada en la novela coreano _Coffee Prince_.

Este es un Universo Alterno y es probable que las personalidades de los protagonistas varíen según la historia.

* * *

Taza Dos

Un mes antes - Li Shaoran

9:50 am: Edificio Central de la Corporación Li

Más allá de la puerta giratoria esta el brillante vestíbulo. Es un espacio deslumbrante y extravagante que se vuelve aún más magnífico una vez que entras. Es espacioso, cálido y limpio.

"Bienvenido, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

Dijo una voz amigable acompañada de una sonrisa perfecta. Sintió por un momento que aún estaba a bordo del avión.

"¿En qué piso se encuentra la oficina del presidente?"

"¿Está usted aquí para ver a la presidenta?"

"¿No ha escuchado que tiene un joven gigoló? Ese soy yo."

La sonrisa bien entrenada de la empleada se quebró momentáneamente, sin embargo, dio un escaneo rápido del aspecto de Shaoran. Una chaqueta verde, una bufanda larga en lugar de una corbata, un par de pantalones grises y un gorro que hacía juego. Shaoran también escudriñó a la mujer. Sobre todo el área alrededor de sus labios pintados de rojo.

"¿Usted... tiene una cita?"

"¿Cita? ¿Yo? ¡Mmmm!... No puedo recordarlo..."

"Ah, bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

"Su exclusivo masajista."

"Ah... sí... desde luego. Un momento, por favor. Lo confirmaré inmediatamente." La chica recepcionista cogió el teléfono y giró ligeramente su cuerpo.

"Dígale que si no estamos sólo los dos, no me reuniré con ella." Dijo Shaoran a la empleada antes de que él diera vuelta y se apoyara contra el mostrador de información para inspeccionar el lujoso vestíbulo. En ese momento, escuchó pasos. Un grupo de hombres se dirigía hacia los elevadores. Podía ver rostros familiares desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

"S-sí... masajista exclusivo... Ah, sí. Entiendo."

Shaoran preguntó a la recepcionista tan pronto como dejó el teléfono.

"¿Qué hay hoy?"

"¿Perdóneme?"

"Los viejos llegan en multitudes."

"Ah... Hay una conferencia de estrategia de dirección global el día de hoy."

"¿Aquí?"

"Sí, en la sala de conferencias del piso once..."

"¿A las 10 en punto?"

"Sí."

"¡Ja!"

_Parece que he sido engañado._

"La oficina de la presidenta está el piso 23. Si usted toma el elevador doble a la derecha, e inmediatamente..."

"Señorita..." Shaoran leyó su etiqueta de identificación y continuó. " Señorita Hanzou. En unos 10 minutos a partir de ahora, la llamaran de la oficina de la presidenta. Cuando esto ocurra, por favor retransmita este mensaje. El exclusivo masajista, de repente, tuvo unos severos calambres de dedos, y tuvo que irse inmediatamente. También, no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que usted llame en este momento. Ahora, si me disculpa."

"Ah, perdóneme..." Shaoran rápidamente giró su cuerpo y escapó del vestíbulo.

"Eres idiota. ¿Cómo no puedes reconocer un cebo cuando lo miras? Que esto te sirva como lección."

Dijo regañándose a sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento cuando oyó voces en las escaleras. Tenía que ser gente que conocía. No tuvo otra opción que ocultarse detrás de la puerta.

"Hoy va a ser todo un espectáculo, ¿no? Un verdadero espectáculo de fuegos artificiales."

"¿Qué van a explotar? Mmm… Va ser fuego contra hielo. Son demasiado astutos para rozar el uno contra el otro. Lo único que probablemente harán será gruñirse un rato y todo terminará."

"Hay también otro problema. La madre de Eriol."

"En ese caso, seremos capaces de ver un gran espectáculo. El tío, también. Fuego contra fuego, supongo."

"Si los representantes vienen, la abuela también vendrá, ¿verdad? ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿De qué lado crees que esté ella?"

"¿Cómo quieres que sepa en lo que piensa?"

"Dicen que llamó a Shaoran. La abuela en persona lo hizo."

"Esto no es una pelea de chiquillos. No hay ninguna razón para el aumento de la plantilla. No hay ninguna ley que diga que el hijo más viejo tiene que hacerse el representante. No sé qué demonios todo el mundo piensa que hace. Si seguimos discutiendo sobre esto toda la reputación de nuestra familia se va a ir a la mierda. Todo esto es tan vulgar."

"Si lo ves desde el punto de vista de Eriol, es un poco injusto que su derecho al trono haya sido quitado. Cualquiera de nuestros primos a la menor oportunidad va a coger el trono. Mira nada más como llaman a Shaoran. Ey, ¿no crees que si esperamos un poco más nuestro turno también vendrá? ¿No lo crees, primo?"

"Yo ni siquiera lo quiero. Siempre y cuando no venga algún lobo chiflado y rabioso que destruya todo, voy a estar bastante agradecido."

Las risas de sus primos se iban alejando. Incluso después de que las risas se esfumaron, Shaoran no se movió. Él estaba de pie rígidamente y se sintió ridículo por ocultarse. Finalmente giró su cuerpo. Las escaleras estaban silenciosas. Dio un paso hacia abajo y apretó su puño. Entonces soltó una risa.

_Lobo chiflado y rabioso, ¿no?_

Bien, era cierto que prácticamente todos los miembros de la familia Li eran como una jauría de lobos, sin embargo ese no era su problema. Cuando Shaoran entró en el aparcamiento, un carro blanco aparcó accidentalemente, justo al lado de su coche. Shaoran que buscaba sus llaves, se encontró con los ojos del conductor.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿No es nuestro querido Xiao Lang?"

Shaoran sacudió ligeramente la mano que Eriol había ofrecido y dijo:

"Tiempo sin verte. Y a decir verdad no ha sido muy amable contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Ni llegó a los treinta."

"Avísame cuando los tengas. Me encargaré personalmente de reservar un lugar en el asilo para ti. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, primo."

"Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?"

De todos los primos de Shaoran, Eriol era con el que se sentía más cómodo. Cuando el padre de Eriol falleció, las cosas debieron cambiar, pero Shaoran no se sentía incómodo cuando Eriol estaba alrededor. Eriol, por su parte, trataba a Shaoran de la misma manera que hacía tres años. La razón por la ellos se trataban así era que ambos conocían lo que les gustaba y disgustaba y nunca trataron de esconder sus opiniones. En otras palabras, eran del tipo de personalidades que podían discutir y pelear y aún así ser amigos.

"¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?"

"No lo sé. ¿Hace algunos días? ¿Algunas horas? Todavía siento que estoy en el avión."

"¿Viniste a ver a la abuela?"

"¿Qué crees que soy, loco? Vivimos en la misma casa. ¿Por qué tendría que venir hasta aquí sólo para verla?"

"Pero estás loco."

Shaoran resopló ante la broma pesada de Eriol. Girando sus llaves del coche en sus manos, habló arrastrando las palabras,

"Fui atrapado."

"¿Me estás diciendo que existe en realidad una trampa que es capaz de atrapar a Li Shaoran?"

"Créeme. Dime ¿la abuela está en alguna clase de programa? Su cara de poker mejora cada día. Y, además un nuevo auto a cambio de diez minutos con ella y tomar el té."

"No es un mal trato."

"Bueno, me engatusó. Mírame nada más, andando directamente a la cueva de los lobos y descubrir que el día de hoy todos los lobos se congregan para afilar sus colmillos. ¡Hombre! Me asusté tanto que salí corriendo de allí."

"Realmente no te interesa el trabajo de oficina, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno, si me empiezo a interesar, la vida de los otros sempais y la tuya probablemente se vuelvan menos interesante, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo alguien quien realmente no hace nada más que observar sabe tanto?"

"Simplemente, no quiero entrar en medio de un juego de pelota que los viejos rapaces tienen."

"Podrías ser al menos el animador."

"¿Para qué? Hay tanta diversión que tiene el mundo. Si estás tan cansado por qué no te tomas un respiro del trabajo y das un cambio."

"Uhh... siento un poco de hostilidad en tus palabras."

"Puedes escucharlas y retener lo que quieras en tu mente o solamente dejarlas pasar de una oreja a otra."

"¿No hay alguna cura para tu veneno? Cada vez se vuelve más insoportable."

"Déjalo. No hay nada de malo disfrutar un poco después de vivir ésta."

Eriol miró a su reloj y luego recogió su maletín.

"Tengo que irme ahora."

"No me uses como excusa por llegar tarde. Nadie, ni padre, ni madre, saben que he venido hoy a la compañía."

"¿Por qué no vas a verlos antes de que te vayas?"

"Lo que sea. Oye, vamos a reunirnos pronto, tú, yo y la gatita. Sabes que volvimos juntos, ¿cierto?"

Shaoran miró expectante la expresión de su primo pero no hubo cambios que pudiera encontrar. Probablemente, la cara de póker de la abuela era genético.

"¿Sabías o no sabías?"

"Realmente no me importa."

"Ooh, que frío. Entonces estaban en lo correcto de llamarte el hombre de hielo."

"Ya vete. Porque no mejor sales a volar y de paso le das un anillo."

"¿A quién? ¿A la gatita?"

"Muchacho tonto e insensato."

"Está bien. Vete a tu trabajo." Shaoran, entró al coche, despidiéndose de Eriol, quien esperaba el ascensor. Refunfuñó para si mismo mientras salía del estacionamiento,

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo que lo veo tan contento con ir al trabajo? ¿Qué?, la compañía compró sus almas, ¿o algo así?"

* * *

_Dormir hasta las 5pm_

Dormir todo el día con el estómago vacío, pero sin mayores problemas.

* * *

_Empezar a tomar alrededor de las 7pm_

Encontrarse con algunos compañeros que son divertidos. Pasar un rato agradable porque esos chicos no eran muy cercanos y la pasaba bien con ellos. _Carpe diem_.

* * *

_Al día siguiente, 10:50 am: Las mujeres traen problemas_

Shaoran, quien había sido sacudido y volteado varias veces, de pronto, se sentó en la cama tan abruptamente que sintió que su cabeza giraba. Parecía que veinte ardillas corrían en sus ruedas dentro de su cabeza. Se agarró la cabeza y volvió a echarse.

"Ugh…"

Incluso su propio gemido hizo retumbar su interior. Hubo una voz procedente de algún lugar. Probablemente eran las ardillas, teniendo una conversación.

"Dios mío, ¿qué es esto?"

"Ensalada de salmón." La ardilla hembra fue quien hizo la pregunta, y la ardilla macho fue quien respondió.

"¡Oh, salmón! Se ve delicioso."

"Espero que lo disfruten."

¿Desde cuándo las ardillas comían pescado? Algo olía bien. Y no era el pescado.

"Sempai, levántate. Ordené servicio a la habitación. Vamos, levántate y toma el desayuno."

Algo sacudió su hombro. Abrió un ojo y lo cerró de nuevo cuando una intensa luz no le permitió ver. Haciendo otro esfuerzo levantó su mirada y vio cabello castaño.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Oh, vamos, Shaoran. ¿Quieres lavarte primero? ¿Tienes sed? Voy a traerte agua."

Shaoran, cuidando de no volver de repetir el mismo doloroso error, se sentó despacio. Su interior quemaba y sus párpados pesaban. Su cabeza daba vueltas, presionó con fuerza ambos lados de su cráneo. Ahora había sólo diez ardillas. Con cuidado giró su doloroso cuello y miró alrededor. Un reloj de oro en relieve. Una mesa de estilo antiguo, un sofá y otra cama. Entonces, no había duda, esto era su cuarto del hotel.

"Shaoran, aquí tienes agua."

Miró la cara sonriente y amigable que le dio el vaso con agua. Sip, definitivamente no la conocía. En todo caso, tomó el agua y bebió todo de un solo trago y luego pensó seriamente. ¿Quién es esta?

"¡Oh!"

"¿Ahora lo recuerdas?"

"¡Tú! ¡Tú terminaste…!"

"Buenos días ~~"

¿Qué rayos pasaba con esta mujer? Empujó a la chica que trató de abrazarlo y salió de la cama. Se tambaleó un poco a causa de la resaca, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio.

"Qué clase de chica no entiende después de decir 'no' tantas veces, ¿eh?" Shaoran caminó alrededor y rápidamente se puso sus pantalones. "¿Tus tímpanos se pudrieron o lo hizo tu cerebro?"

"No importa cuánto lo niegues y luches, no podemos cambiar nuestro destino."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Desti-qué?"

"Lo supe desde el momento que te vi. ¡Este es el correcto! ¡Está persona es mi destino!"

"¡Huh!"

"Voy a ser honesto contigo. Me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Pienso que voy a empezar a gustarte."

En cuanto oyó estas palabras, Shaoran se despertó por completo. La sangre en su corazón comenzó a congelarse. Incluso la primera impresión que él había tenido de ella fue destruida. De hecho, aquella chica linda, ahora la detestaba como si fuera su peor enemigo.

¿Ser honesto conmigo? ¿Qué es ser honesto? La única cosa que él francamente podía decir era que beber con el estómago vacío hizo que su interior ardiera como los mil demonios. Pero las emociones no era química. No hay ninguna ecuación para ellas. Nunca podías saber si ellas cambiarían debido a cualquier cosa pequeña o si ellas no iban a cambiar para algo bueno o malo. Ni siquiera podías saber cuáles eran esas "cosas".

"¿Y? ¿Y qué?"

"¿Por qué no comemos primero? ¿No estás con hambre? Yo sí."

Shaoran miró fríamente a la mujer que había rodeado su brazo con el suyo.

"¡Auch!"

"Estoy bastante seguro haberte dicho más de una docena de veces que no me tocaras."

La mujer lo miró airadamente frotando su brazo.

"¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me seguiste haciendo caso cuando yo te dije que no te quería y me acosaste toda la noche? ¿Cuál es la razón, eh? ¿¡Lo que dije no significa nada para ti!?"

"¿Realmente no te gusta que te toque?"

"¿Parezco una chica? ¿Diciendo que no quiero cuando realmente me gusta?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te gusta? Nunca conocí a un hombre que no le guste estar con una mujer."

"Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo. Ahora, apúrate y vete rápido de mi vista antes de que las cosas se pongan peor."

Shaoran, se dirigía al baño, cuando vio que la mujer no se movía y agregó,

"¿Quieres que rompa tu cuerpo en dos? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Solo porque soy amigo de tu hermano, piensas que eso me convierte en tu premio? ¿O es acaso que necesitas dinero? No tengo dinero en efectivo, pero toma mi tarjeta de crédito. Toma. ¿La quieres?"

Shaoran sacó su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Shaoran, tus palabras son tan feas y malas."

"No te atrevas a volver a llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano? Si no fueras su hermana, te hubiera votado a patadas. Así que no me tientes a hacerlo y a ver si hablas del destino después de esto, pero lo voy a dejar pasar sólo por tu hermano. Ahora, párate y vete antes de que lo llame."

"Llámalo."

Sorprendentemente, la chica seguía tan obstinada como al principio. _Mierda, esta chiquilla había salido fuerte. ¿De dónde demonios esta pequeña mocosa sacaba tanta confianza? ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba cuando se lo dijo amablemente?_

"¿Qué vas a decirle a mi hermano si llamas? ¿Cómo vas a explicar el que esté aquí?"

Para ese momento lo ojos de Shaoran se tornaron más y más fríos con el odio, la mujer seguía hablando despreocupadamente como si ella estuviera en un día de campo.

"¿En realidad, por qué no llamas a mi madre también? Probablemente no se enoje cuando se entere que dormí contigo. Las suegras son por lo general bastante dispuestas a perdonar a sus yernos."

"¿Qué tomaste ayer?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Sólo estoy pensando que sigues ebria."

"Mira quién habla. Estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera recuerdas absolutamente nada."

"Cállate de una maldita vez."

Shaoran estaba realmente enfadado. El hecho de encontrarse discutiendo con esta chiquilla tan temprano por la mañana era suficiente para ciertamente encontrarse fastidiado.

"Incluso si hubieras bailado desnuda enfrente mío, no te hubiera dado ni mierda."

"Lo siento, pero ayer fue diferente."

"¿Qué eres, una farsante? Hablando sobre el destino, amores a primera vista; ¿es tan fácil mentir sobre eso?"

Como si el último fragmento de su conciencia le pinchara, la mujer se encogió un poco. Se mordió el labio y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Shaoran podía predecir la siguiente estrategia que pensaba utilizar esa chica. Dio un suspiro y dijo con una voz mucho más fría,

"Voy a decirlo una vez más, así que escúchame. Si yo muriera y me enviaran al cuarto de autopsia, y si el doctor que me abriera sería mujer, probablemente me sentaría inmediatamente. Así es como simplemente soy. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Si alguna vez me dejo tocar por una mujer y si estuviera desquiciado, y sigo lo suficientemente desquiciado podría tratar de meter un fideo dentro de una aguja. Si te he tocado durante toda la noche, cometeré suicidio aquí y ahora. Ya que me has agotado la paciencia, sal en silencio. Si vuelves a mostrarme tu cara de nuevo frente a mí, voy a llamar a tu padre a su consultorio. ¿Entendiste?

Una lágrima bajó por los ojos rojos de la chica. Shaoran ignoró eso y se metió al baño. Él no sentía nada cuando veía a las mujeres llorar. La única cosa que sintió fue curiosidad, si la lágrima era parte de su plan o porque realmente estaba asustada.

"Ugh… mi cabeza…"

¡Por todos los cielos! No podía recordar nada. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente la había tocado? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Shinosuke? Ese bastardo no podía preocuparse de su propia hermana. Rayos.

Más intentaba recordar, más su cabeza palpitaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. Lo que pudo recordar fue que él se había retirado de la fiesta más temprano y cogía el elevador. Al principio, había sido una fiesta con unos cuantos amigos. Pero algo pasó durante la noche, que la fiesta creció, y más y más gente que desconocía llegaba. La hermana de Shinosuke y su amiga incluidas. Cuando la fiesta llegó a su apogeo, el caos total estalló, y él seguía oyendo frases como, "¡Eh! Déjalo. Él te va a masticar y escupir como goma de mascar." Y "Oi, seriamente no te metas con él. Vas a terminar lastimada." Fue cuando todo se hizo irritante y molesto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era cuánto quería dormir cuando alguien vino y puso su brazo por su…

"Hombre, si esa no es una sanguijuela, ya no sé que es. ¿Cómo demonios me siguió ella hasta aquí? No hay ningún modo que yo la haya dejado entrar sin un alboroto…"

Después de que terminó su ducha, se puso un poco de colonia y unos pantalones limpios. Cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación, con una toalla sobre sus cabellos húmedos, la encontró vacía. Pensó para sí mismo que finalmente la chica se había marchado y comenzó a sentirse aliviado cuando escuchó voces en la sala de estar.

"¿Dónde está Xiao Lang?"

"¿Puedo preguntarle quién es usted?"

¿¡Qué demonios pasaba!? ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad? Esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza.

"¡Oi! No puedo creer que todavía no lo entiendas…" Shaoran se detuvo en medio de su oración. Su madre se encontraba en medio de la sala de estar. Dio un gran suspiro.

"Puede retirarse ahora, señorita"

"¿Perdón?"

"Oh, supongo que está sorda. Escúcheme, señorita. Soy su madre, así que yo vine primero. Por eso salga. ¿Ahora me entiende?"

"Oh, h-hola, ¿cómo está?"

"No me venga con saludos ahora."

"Bueno… yo sólo... ya me iba…"

La madre de Shaoran enderezó mucho más la espalda, y su cara estaba llena de desafío. Shaoran rió amargamente.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. ¡Qué suerte para más putrefacta! ¡Mujeres! ¿¡Por qué tenía que tener tantos problemas con las mujeres!?

Sintió el fuerte aroma del café y se dirigió a la mesa. El desayuno se estaba enfriando. Cogió una taza de café y miró los bollos antes de girar su cuerpo.

"Sem-sempai, nos vemos, después."

"Aguarde un momento, señorita."

"¿Si?"

"¿Te has asegurado que todas las cucharitas de té y los tenedores estén? Asegúrate de que nada falte. Revisa bien. Supongo que no quieres que haya malos entendidos luego, ¿verdad?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Me está hablando usted a mí?"

"No, le estoy hablando a mi hijo. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso se está volviendo sorda? ¡Oh! ¡Cómo se atreve a mirarme de esa forma! Parece una chiquilla malcriada."

Shaoran ignoró a ambas, tanto a la chica que tenía la cara roja de cólera parada junto a la entrada como a su madre que se sentó con altanería en su silla y caminó hacia el sofá.

"¡Qué demonios! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Que modales tan horribles. Veamos que tienes en esa cartera. Ábrela y saca todas las cosas."

"¿Por qué está usted haciendo esto? ¿Está insinuando que me estoy robando algo?"

"Dices cosas muy raras. ¿Acaso dije que te robaste algo? ¿Es acaso tu conciencia la que habla? Mmm…"

"No puedo creer que toda esta mierda esté pasando."

"Realmente no deberías de hablar así enfrente de tus mayores. ¿Dónde aprendiste tus modales? (suspiro) No debería ni de molestarme. Querido, no vuelvas a andar con chicas inferiores y de tan baja clase, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después de que la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, la malvada risa de su madre penetró en el aire.

"Dios mío, ¿qué clase de idiota era ella? Oh, qué divertido." La fina risa de su madre creció. Shaoran se estremeció y cuando ya no pudo tolerar más los escalofríos intentó detener la con una pregunta.

"¿Cómo sabías que me estaba quedando aquí?"

"¿Por qué no debería de saberlo? Conozco todo acerca de los bares, salones, hoteles y saunas que te gusta ir."

"¿Quieres que me vuelva un hijito de mamá? Si me dejaras solo, iría a casa por mi cuenta. ¿Por qué tienes que venir hasta aquí?"

"¿Sabes cuántas palabras hemos intercambiado desde que llegaste a casa después de tres años? Esta es la primera conversación que tenemos desde la cena que disfrutamos todos como familia. Ey, ¿eso es café? Huele bien. Sírveme una taza."

Shaoran puso frente a su madre un bollo y la taza de café. Su madre cogió la taza y el brilló de un anillo de esmeralda en uno de sus dedos, le hizo recordar que aquel aro llevaba más de 30 años en la mano de su madre. Regalo de su padre el día que se casaron. Aparte del anillo llevaba unos pendientes y ningún collar alrededor de su cuello. Si sacáramos las joyas y la ropa fina era probable que, Ieran Li, pasara por una mujer cualquiera. Sin embargo, su imponente altura y fino porte hacia que no pasara desapercibida. Al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

"¿Quién era ella?"

"Nadie."

"Confío en ti porque sé que tu vida amorosa no tiene ni una mancha. Y si tuvieras algún problema, no lo esconderías, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo dime la razón por la que estás aquí."

"Duerme en casa. Es peligroso que tu abuela, Feimei y yo durmamos solas. Tengo tres yernos, pero la compañía tomó a dos y el otro está con tu hermana en su luna de miel. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaba, hubiera tenido al menos un hijo más."

"¿Por qué no cuentas a padre?"

"Oh, cierto. El hombre de la casa, ¿no? A sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi."

"Puedo ver que la abuela, Feimei y tú se han vuelto a exceder con las compras. Si tienes tanta energía para gastar, ¿por qué no mejor te vas de viaje a Hong Kong o algo?"

"Tsk tsk, tú, muchacho grosero."

Shaoran dejó la taza vacía y se levantó. Agarró la toalla que reposaba en sus hombros de nuevo mientras decía irritado,

"Iré a casa hoy, así que puedes irte. ¿No deberías estar en la compañía?"

"Sólo estoy allí hasta que tú entres sabes eso, ¿verdad? No voy a estar siempre en esa posición. ¿Cuándo te vas a unir a la compañía?"

"Ya te dije que no lo haré."

Shaoran regresó a la habitación y tiró la toalla sobre la cama. Esa era la razón por la que había evitado las reuniones familiares desde que había llegado a Japón. Tan pronto como lo veían todos comenzaban a preguntarle cuándo se unía a la compañía. Esa también era la razón por la que había sido forzado a venir. Dos años antes, el mayor de sus tíos falleció, y su padre había tomado control de la compañía. De pronto, Shaoran se había convertido en una persona vital para la empresa. Su padre había intentado colocarlo de algún modo, pero no había funcionado. Shaoran no le escuchó. Tenía miedo y aborrecía la idea de saltar hacia ese campo de batalla donde una larga y solitaria pelea se llevaba a cabo.

Se cambió de pantalones y se estaba poniendo la camisa cuando su madre caminó dentro de la habitación.

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente no quiero."

"¿Acaso no tienes ninguna ambición?"

"No."

"Entonces piensa en esto como un deber hacia tu familia. Él es tu padre. Incluso si todos los demás lo señalan con sus dedos, tú, al menos deberías de entenderlo y ayudarle."

"¿Por qué piensas que estoy calificado para hacer algo como eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Shaoran cerró el broche de su cinturón y sacó su chaqueta de cuero. Caminó hacia su madre.

"Todo el mundo sabe que el abuelo sostuvo la mano del tío. Entonces mi padre y sempai asumieron aquel campo de juegos. Imagínate si me uno al juego. ¿Qué crees que la gente dirá? ¿No piensas que van a decir que somos demasiado deseosos y que tratamos de asumir todo?"

"¿No piensas que estás tan calificado como tu cuñado?"

"Esto es un menudo lío. ¿Por qué no mejor peleamos por el mismo tazón de arroz?"

"Estás exagerando, Xiao Lang."

Shaoran se alejó de su madre pasando junto a ella y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, se había puesto su chaqueta y buscaba su sombrero. Pero no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lado. Cuando volvió al cuarto encontró a su madre en medio de la habitación sosteniendo su sombrero con una de sus manos.

"Oí que escapaste de tu cita con la abuela."

"Quería verme al mismo tiempo que la junta tenía su reunión. No soy ningún idiota."

"Tsk tsk. Parece que la trampa de la abuela no fue bastante buena para atrapar a un astuto pequeño lobo."

"Deberías marcharte ahora."

"Toma esto." Lo que su madre le dio fue un nuevo teléfono móvil del modelo más reciente.

"Esto tiene un dispositivo de rastreo así que asegúrate de tenerlo siempre contigo."

"Desde luego que lo haré. No quiero a toda la policía de Tokio sobre mí." Después de observar a Shaoran guardar el aparato en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, su madre dijo,

"Tu padre dijo que te iba a comprometer."

"¿Qué?"

"Dijo que era un ultimátum. Entras a la empresa o te casas."

"Madre, ¿está alucinando?" Shaoran pensó que la idea era tan ridícula y que era todo parte de una broma, pero por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

"Pero es la verdad. Vine aquí por encargo especial de tu padre. Dice que tomes tu decisión al final del día y que se la comuniques."

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Y tú no dijiste nada mientras decía todas estas cosas?"

"¿Qué iba a decirle a tu padre? Se supone que debo ser la esposa modelo. Debo seguir las decisiones de mi esposo."

"¿La abuela sabe?"

"Ella dijo que deseaba ver un maravilloso bisnieto que se pareciera a su nieto más joven, así que recibió la idea con los brazos abiertos."

"¡No puede ser! ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!"

"¿Qué, acaso no sabías que hay cosas en la vida que no tienen sentido?"

Ver a Shaoran sin palabras hizo que la fina y malvada risa de su madre brotara de nuevo. Shaoran estaba tan desconcertado que parecía no poder respirar y su sangre se hubiese congelado.

Ahora ellos estaban utilizando cualquier clase de trucos para intentar meterlo dentro de la empresa. Esto era pura mierda. No podía ver una salida. Entonces la abuela no tenía intenciones de darle un carro, lo que pretendía era atraparlo y dejarlo con las manos vacías. ¿Unirse a la compañía o casarse? _¡PREFIERO MORIR! ¡MALDITA SEA!_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola! Cómo han estado???_ Felices fiestas recontra atrazadas..._ Siento que no haya podido actualizar hasta ahora, pero estuve con varicela...XD... y además me quedé sin compu...ToT. Tenía este capítulo escrito a medias pero por fin logré terminarlo. La tercera taza también va por buen camino, espero tenerlo a tiempo...^^U, porque nuestros protagonistas se conoceran el próximo capítulo, tendrán su primer encuentro...XD. Y por fin entenderemos porque Sakurita tiene un "especial cariño al gusano pervertido...xD".

A pedido del público por fin vemos qué ha sido de la vida de nuestro querido Shaoran antes de hacerse jefe del Coffee Prince. Mmm... pobre de Shaoran está entre la espada y la pared: se casa o se une a la empresa. Pobre...XD. Seguro que es su castigo por tratar tan mal a las mujeres...jajaja... bueno, no es que Shaoran detesta o aborrezca a las mujeres recuerden que es medio jugador...XD, simplemente, cree que son un problema cuando vienen con sus cursilerías y le complican la vida, además no le agradan mucho las acosadoras, sino miren nada más cómo trato a la pobre chica. Y su querida madre? No se queda atrás una manera un tanto...mmm...cómica diría yo de sacar a la chica de la vida de su querido hijito. Otro persona que ha aparecido es Eriol, sin embargo, quién será esa "gatita" de la que habló Shaoran y por qué Eriol parece indiferente o quizá... resentido?... quién sabe...kukukuku.

Les parece si les dejo un pequeño adelanto?:

_¿Pudo su madre, acaso recordar con exactitud el pequeño detalle que este anillo de 2.12 quilates cuyo costo era de $4000 y que se vendía en uno de los distritos más pudientes de Tokyo, dónde Sakurako-san y su esposo habían ido juntos por su vigésimo segundo aniversario, en verdad se había olvidado de este hecho cuando se lo puso? ¿¡¡¡Claro, sin mencionar el caso de que ahora ya no lo llevaba!!!? _(N/A: Recuerdan en el cap anterior que la madre de Sakura perdió el anillo de su amiga, pues veremos en éste que ocurre)

* * *

_¿H-hola?_

_[¡Qué!] _

_"Ah... Y-yo..."_

_[Número equivocado.]_

_"¡Qué demonios! ¿Cuál era el problema de este idiota? ¡Rayos!"_

* * *

Sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos

Maronchan


	4. Tercera taza

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos.

Basada en la novela coreano Coffee Prince.

Este es un Universo Alterno y es probable que las personalidades de los protagonistas varíen según la historia.

* * *

Tercera Taza

_Cuando mamá llegó a casa de su reunión vistiendo el anillo de Sakurako-san, ¡ese fue el problema!, que llegó sin él. No sé en qué lugar ni a qué hora, ella ya había perdido el anillo. El anillo en si era un poco grande para ella. Debió probárselo, y luego simplemente olvidarlo y llegar a casa pensando que aún tenía el anillo en su dedo._

Sakura en ese momento podía entender como Sakurako-san , quien tuvo que irse urgentemente por una llamada de su suegra, pudo olvidarlo, pero lo que no podía entender era por qué su madre no la detuvo y le dijo, "Ey, te olvidas de tu anillo."

¿Pudo su madre, acaso recordar el pequeño detalle de que este anillo de 2.12 quilates costaba $4000 y que se vendía en uno de los distritos más pudientes de Tokyo, dónde Sakurako-san y su esposo habían ido juntos por su vigésimo segundo aniversario, en verdad se había olvidado de este hecho cuando se lo puso? ¿¡¡¡Claro, sin mencionar el caso de que ahora ya no lo llevaba!!!?

_Oh, mi pobre cabeza. Oh, esta jaqueca me va a matar. Creo que me va a subir la presión. _

"Dile... dile la verdad... ella es rica... así que..."

"¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo decirle!"

"¿Qué más puedes hacer en esta situación? Debes de decirle que lo perdiste y que se lo reembolsaremos y que en estos momentos no tenemos el dinero, pero le pagaremos en cuanto nos sea posible. A sido tu amiga por 30 años, no nos va a demandar que le paguemos inmediatamente."

"¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Prefiero morderme la lengua ahora mismo y desangrarme viva!"

"Mamá, no seas tontita, ¿por qué morirías por algo como eso?"

Su madre, que había envuelto su cabeza con sus brazos y acostado, comenzó a gritar en voz alta.

"¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, estás llorando? Por el amor de Dios, mami, no llores."

"Si fueras tú, crees que podrías decirlo tan fácilmente. Incluso yo no podría. Preferiría morir antes que hacerlo." dijo Chiharu, quien comía su cena.

"¿Por qué no lo harías? ¿Hay otra forma de salir de esto sin decir la verdad?"

"No hay otra opción, sólo sacar un préstamo a esos tiburones locales."

"Oh Dios, sólo cállate y come."

"¿No recuerdas, mamá? Cuando la familia de Sakurako-san quedó en bancarrota fuiste muy mala con ella. No sólo eso, cuando ella llamaba o venía a la casa tu nos mandabas a decir que no estabas o te escondías. Cuando papá murió, escuché hablar de otras señoras que las personas deberían de hacer lo correcto cuando tienen la posibilidad para ser ayudados más tarde."

¡Kami-sama! ¿Está chica era realmente su hermana? Había escuchado "teme a los que conoces" antes. Pero, ¿cómo podía su propia hija ser tan mala y meter el dedo en la llaga?

"Que te sirva de lección por actuar así cuando Sakurako-san tenía problemas."

"¡Ya!" Sakura rápidamente gateó donde su hermana y tapó la boca de Chiharu con su mano. Entonces, su madre, quien había estado acostada, se levantó bruscamente y se arrojó sobre las puertas del armario. Un abrigo de visón del tamaño de un oso se deslizó hacia abajo.

"¡Mamá!"

"Tengo que vender esto."

Sakura dejó a Chiharu y voló al lado de su madre.

"Mamá, mamá, tranquilízate y siéntate."

"Yo... yo puedo venderlo después de todo... tu padre... (snif)... tu padre me lo compró antes de que falleciera... Es la única cosa que me quedó después de vender todas mis... todas mis perlas... mi anillo de rubí... todas mis joyas, es la u-única cosa que queda, pero después de todo... después de todo puedo venderlo (snif) Oh querida, yo... ¡cuánto lo siento!"

"Mamita...no llores...no llores mamita..." Chiharu comenzó a lloriquear, uniéndose con el ruido de su madre. "¿No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que lo vendías, verdad? No puedes venderlo. P-papá te lo compró para tu cumpleaños. E-él estaba tan contento cuando te lo vio puesto… Él dijo que estaba feliz porque (snif) estaba manteniendo su promesa de hacerte vivir entre lujos."

Sakura, quien por un momento empezó a pensar cuánto costaría ese abrigo, sintió vergüenza. Su pecho empezó a dolerle cuando escuchó lo que Chiharu dijo acerca de su padre mientras sollozaba tan miserablemente. Sus últimas palabras vinieron a su mente. Acostado en una cama de hospital, el cuerpo de su padre rasgado y mal herido a causa del accidente de tránsito, había levantado una mano sangrienta, cogiendo la mano de su hija entre las suyas, le dijo:

"_Sak-ra, ahora tu eres la cabeza de la familia. Tu madre… Chiharu… cuida de ellas. Puedo confiar en que lo harás, ¿verdad, Sak? Puedo irme en paz si confío en ti, ¿verdad?"_

Fue imposible decir que no. No había nada más que hacer que prometerle que lo haría. Y desde entonces ella trabajaba y corría de un lado a otro para mantener su promesa.

Sakura recogió el abrigo de visón y lo colgó de nuevo en el closet. Sería algo ridículo pagar por la cuenta de la lavandería si se llegara a ensuciar.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo."

"¿Q-qué es lo que podrías hacer?"

"Nee-chan, ¿tienes guardado dinero en algún lugar?"

_¿¡¡HOE!!? ¿¡Cómo podría, pequeña mocosa!? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero te llevas para comprar bolsos, zapatos y ropa?_

"Bueno…algo así…"

"¡Qué! ¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué, no querías gastarlo? Tú, tacaña. Me preocupé tanto. Listo, jajaja, hasta me siento tonta por haber llorado. Mami, no te preocupes, nee-san se encargará de todo."

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"

Ella no les dijo que sólo había $420 dólares en el banco. Tampoco les dijo que planeaba encontrarse con Sakurako-san, quien había dicho que iba a pasar a recoger el anillo en cinco días, ella sola y que le suplicaría. Ella simplemente les explicó, apretando ambos manos,

"No les dije porque quise que mamá aprendiera a ser más cuidadosa. ¿Quién crees que soy? Desde luego que tengo dinero. Solamente confíen en mí. Lo manejaré."

* * *

Shaoran no bailaba o sonreía mucho, pero de algún modo siempre se destacaba en una muchedumbre. Había una atmósfera de elegancia y misticismo alrededor de él. Se podía decir que entrando a un lugar, inevitablemente, llamaba la atención. Era como si él llevara su propio reflector de luz.

Durante las lluviosas noches de invierno en Seattle, podías encontrar a Shaoran en la carretera, en su bar favorito, rodeado de mujeres hermosas.

Todo lo que él hizo fue mirar deprimido al violonchelista y tomar su cerveza, pero las mujeres rechazaban irse de su lado durante varias horas. Cuando la noche avanzó se levantó de su asiento, alguna mujer intentó indefectiblemente tomar su brazo. Sin una sonrisa, él la aparto. Rubias, castañas y pelirrojas, todas por igual.

Tomoyo vio como Shaoran luchaba por salir de un enjambre de mujeres. Ella le dio la botella de _Miller Light*_ de la que sólo había tomado un trago. Shaoran, quién respiraba ligeramente más rápido de lo habitual, se tomó de un solo trago la cerveza. La manzana de Adán subía y bajaba.

"No entiendo por qué te gusta venir tan seguido a esta clase de clubes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Lo desapruebas?" El olor a sudor y calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Shaoran, quien se sentó después de ordenar más cerveza, no disgustaba a Tomoyo.

"No es que te guste tomar y no es como si tuvieras en mente ir detrás de las mujeres."

"¿Por qué? Me gusta beber y tengo en mente conseguir a cualquier mujer que quiera."

"¿De verdad? Entonces por qué…"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estoy borracho, y por qué no tengo ninguna mujer histérica tratando de engatusarme para tener mi dinero?"

"Bueno, no era eso exactamente lo que quería decir. Bien. Dime. ¿Por qué no están?"

"Porque sería el fin. Si me paseara en las calles como un perro borracho o pusiera boca abajo a mi familia debido a problemas con las mujeres, ¿qué crees que me pasaría? Mi familia contrataría al FBI o al S.A.T * para encerrarme de por vida en una de esas horribles oficinas, eso es lo que pasaría. Todas esas cosas, las haré al final de mi vida. Aún no he disfrutado todo lo que tengo que disfrutar. No quiero desperdiciar mi juventud, ¿sabes?"

"Si puedes controlarte de esa manera eso significa que tu juventud se te está acabando."

"Dios, no digas cosas tan horribles. Si mi juventud se está terminando. ¿En qué me convertiría? ¿En un hombre de mediana edad?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta?"

"¿A quién le gusta envejecer? ¿Acaso no estás asustada de envejecer, 'Gatita'?"

"¿Yo? Mmm… A veces… Hay días en que temo que sea el siguiente día. Debe ser que temo que el mañana nunca llegue. Pienso que esa es la razón por la que trabajo tan duro—para poder olvidarme de eso."

Una chica muy bonita pasó junto a ellos dejando un rastro de perfume. Su largo cabello negro caía con gracia hasta su cintura, pero su minifalda era lo suficientemente corta para cubrir a las justas su trasero. Tomoyo vio como Shaoran miraba a la mujer. En ese momento, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, habló,

"Tú estás muy bien. Incluso en diez o veinte años, seguirás siendo bonita."

Ante sus inesperadas palabras, Tomoyo se sonrojó. La razón era porque Shaoran no era el tipo de hombre que decía piropos tan fácilmente, y además hacía tiempo que ningún hombre le decía nada.

"Mmm. Se siente bien escuchar un cumplido de un hombre guapo. Lo consideraré un regalo de bienvenida."

Justo entonces, el amigo de Shaoran, Saijo Shinosuke se acercó a ellos.

"Oi, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué crees que haces, rondando por acá fuera mientras todos te estamos esperando dentro? Están empezando a decir que huiste de nosotros."

"¿Qué de interesante tiene estar en un cuarto oscuro? Sientes que estás atrapado o algo parecido. Dile a ellos que vengan afuera."

"¿Honestamente piensas que cincuenta personas van a moverse sólo por una? Hombre, tú y tu ego."

"¿Hola? Cuánto tiempo." Ante la interrupción de Tomoyo, Shinosuke mostró una cara sorprendida.

"¡Wow! ¿En verdad eres tú Tomoyo nee-chan? Pensé que este chico estaba ligando o algo así. Pero eso no importa, ¿cuándo fue que te volviste tan hermosa, Tomoyo nee-chan? ¡En serio! Pensé que había un hada sentada junto a la barra.

"Veo que aún sigues exagerando. Es bueno verte de todas maneras. ¿Has estado bien?"

"Por supuesto. Ni tengo que preguntártelo a ti. Tu cara brilla. ¿Pasó algo bueno?"

"Sólo estoy feliz de regresar a casa. Ey, Shaoran, ya que todos están adentro, es mejor que también nosotros entremos."

"Está bien. Ven sólo tú, Tomoyo nee-chan. No hemos venido hasta acá para ver a este idiota. En realidad no nos importa si este chico deja Japón o la Tierra. Pero nos gustaría saber cuándo tu vengas y…" Shaoran cortó abruptamente a Shinosuke antes de que siguiera con la cháchara preguntando,

"¿Vino?"

"¿Venir? ¿Quién?" Shaoran miró de soslayo a Tomoyo. Con eso, Shinosuke entendió inmediatamente y dijo,

"Oh…No. ¿Acaso avisó si iba a venir?"

"Le dejé una nota porque iba a estar en una conferencia, pero creo que su secretaria no le mencionó nada."

La explicación que dio Shaoran hubiera podido convencer a cualquiera, pero al parecer Tomoyo no le había creído. Cuando él llamó, Eriol, no dijo que iba a ir o que no iba a ir. Pero Shaoran quería creer que vendría. Eriol no era el tipo de persona que perdía su tiempo en causas perdidas, pero Shaoran había pensado que vendría al menos por orgullo. Shaoran había querido que Eriol se apareciera con su mirar despreocupada y mofarse de la cara de incomodidad que Tomoyo pondría. Lo quiso de modo que Tomoyo fuera capaz de tratar con la culpa y el pesar del momento, al menos.

Shaoran tomó de la cintura a la chica con la minifalda y entró al cuarto donde Tomoyo y sus amigos se encontraban. Incluso algunos de sus amigos que vieron a la extraña con recelo pronto se sumaron al furor de la fiesta cuando la vieron bailar. Alrededor de la media noche, Tomoyo recogió su cartera. Shaoran, quien la había visto moverse hacia la salida, la siguió.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?"

"Seeh. Estoy un poco cansada." Shaoran pensó para sí mismo que la persona que Tomoyo esperaba ver era Eriol.

"Vamos, te llevaré."

"Está bien. Tomaré un taxi."

Sin decir ni una palabra, Shaoran, agarró la muñeca de Tomoyo. Se dio cuenta que era muy fina y delgada. Le hizo recordar la primera vez que conoció a Tomoyo. Él tenía ocho años. Incluso entonces, sus dedos y sus muñecas eran tan frágiles.

_Por aquellos años, si alguien hubiera preguntado a Shaoran lo que él más odiaba en el mundo, él habría dicho: la leche, el piano y su padre. Había sido forzado a tomar la leche desde pequeño, aún cuando él había dicho que no importaba si no crecía más; así que odio la leche. Lo habían forzado a tocar el piano, aún cuando él había dicho que no quería ser pianista o algo parecido; así que odio el piano. Y por forzarlo a realizar todas estas cosas en contra de su voluntad, odió a su padre por sobre todas las cosas._

_Ese día, había derramado la leche sobre el piano, con el que había tocado por dos años. Fue golpeado y humillado delante de los invitados y confinado a su habitación. Estaba tan enfadado que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Fue entonces que una Tomoyo de pelo largo, más alta que Shaoran y que tocaba mejor el piano que él, entró a la habitación. _

"_Ey, ¿quieres ser mi hermano menor?"_

_Shaoran pensó que esa niña era bastante rara._

"_Si dices que sí, entonces pondré medicina sobre tus heridas." Le mostró el ungüento que sostenía en sus manos. Su boca estuvo cerrada fuertemente como preparándose para gritar si él no contestaba con rapidez que sí. Desde ese día Tomoyo y él eran hermanos._

"Espera aquí. Traeré el coche."

"Estuviste tomando. Podríamos llamar a un alguien que maneje por ti.*"

"Es bastante divertido manejar cuando no estás en tus cinco sentidos. No te preocupes si las cosas empeoran no pondré en riesgo la vida de nadie. Sólo empujaré mi coche al río. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar aparte de morir? ¿No piensas que no estaría nada mal morir junto a un chico tan guapo como yo? Como mujer, me refiero.

"¿No estarás borracho? Creo que ya enloqueciste."

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Sólo tomé una botella de cerveza."

"Aún así… Escucha, iré a comprar un poco de café."

"¿No confías en mí?"

"Como si pudiera decirle al todopoderoso Li Shaoran que no confío en él."

"Psh."

"Yo también quiero un poco de café."

"Está bien, ve."

Shaoran fue al estacionamiento y Tomoyo a la tienda al otro lado de la calle. Cuadró el auto y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda cuando Tomoyo salió sosteniendo los vasos de café con ambas manos. En eso, una motocicleta pasó junto a ella. Sin disminuir la velocidad, la persona montada sobre la moto le arranchó la cartera que llevaba en la muñeca.

"¡Aaaahh!" El grito de Tomoyo hizo que Shaoran saliera corriendo más rápido que una bala. Los vasos estaban en el suelo y Tomoyo seguía inmóvil por el susto.

"¡Tomoyo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

"Ah… yo…"

"¿Estás herida en algún lugar?" Shaoran agarró a una pálida y temblorosa Tomoyo y la estrechó contra su pecho. Justo en ese momento, otra moto apareció de la nada siguiendo a la otra.

"¡Oye! ¡Bastardo! ¡Detente ahora mismo!" Una voz increíblemente ruidosa se escuchó por las oscuras calles. Shaoran leyó las brillantes letras al dorso de la moto.

"Bocadillos de Medianoche- Delivery."

"Vamos hacia al carro. ¿Puedes caminar?"

"E-estoy bien. Sólo un poco asustada…" Mientras Shaoran la ayudaba a caminar hacia el auto, Tomoyo forzó una risa y dijo, "Rayos, mi bolso… Lo compré en París… Qué desperdicio."

"¡Mujer! El problema no es el bolso. Te compraré otro."

"¿Lo prometes? Después no vayas a retractarte."

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? ¿Qué clase de tonterías estás hablando?"

Estaba por meterse al auto cuando se detuvo. Su rostro, de pronto, se puso rígido y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Shaoran siguió la línea imaginaria que veía Tomoyo y sus suposiciones fueron correctas. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre. Era Eriol.

"¿Recién llegas?"

"¿Ya se van?"

"Sí, pero ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente…"

De pronto se escucharon unas sirenas. Una patrulla perseguía al scooter que perseguía a la moto a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Con un grito que bien se pudo escuchar a unas cinco cuadras a la redonda, el hombre de la motocicleta lanzó el bolso de Tomoyo. Eriol se encontró a si mismo cogiendo la cartera y Shaoran persiguiendo al hombre.

"Shaoran." – Gritó Tomoyo en un intento vano por detenerlo.

"¡Oi! ¡Detente ahora mismo!" El pensamiento que tuvo de coger a ese idiota acababa de encender el espíritu de Shaoran por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta por el ruido que el scooter se encontraba delante de él.

"¡Oye! ¡Mierda! ¡No hay opción! ¡Oye! ¡Hijo de perra!" Shaoran consiguió arrebatarle el casco al conductor de la scooter y lanzarlo hacia la moto. Éste voló en una perfecta parábola golpeando al asaltante por la espalda. La moto se estrelló contra el suelo y su conductor estaba tirado en el piso pero aparentemente sin mucho daño pues se puso de pie intentando encender la moto. El repartidor de bocadillos voló hacia el asaltante antes de que se escapara.

"_Woah. Nada mal."_

Pensó Shaoran andando más despacio detrás de ellos, lamentando que él no hubiese sido el que cogiera al ladrón. Su respiración estaba entrecortada.

"Hah… hah…"

"_Creo que debo dejar de fumar."_

El chico del scooter agarró al ladrón del cuello de la camisa. Parecía que discutían algo entre los dos. La cuestión fue que para cuando llegó Shaoran con el policía el único que se encontraba era el repartidor. El asaltante había empujado al chico en ese lapso de tiempo dejando la moto y huyendo del lugar. Eriol y Tomoyo minutos después se unieron al grupo.

"¿Estás herido?"

Ante la pregunta del policía, el chico repartidor negó con la cabeza a pesar de tener un corte en una de sus mejillas. El policía esta vez se dirigió a Tomoyo.

"¿Se perdió algo, señorita?"

"No."

"¿Algún otro daño?"

"No del todo. Sólo un pequeño rasguño."

"Será fácil cogerlo ya que tenemos su moto, ¿cierto? ¿Podemos buscarlo?"

La pregunta fue hecha por Shaoran. El policía se encargó de responder con evasivas.

"Quién sabe. Hay tantas falsificaciones por estos días. Puede ser una moto robada. Además, hay un montón de éstas que llegan de contrabando desde China y que están sin registrar."

Asi que, ¿no debería ese policía estar persiguiendo al ladrón? ¿Sólo se estaba quedando para registrar el testimonio de la víctima? ¿Podías llamar a eso un policía? ¡Increíble!

"Entonces, ¿está diciendo que no irá detrás de él?"

"Bueno, no, no es lo que quería decir. Lo que digo es que va a ser difícil capturarlo. Estos chicos son generalmente menores de edad que no poseen licencia alguna."

"¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué? ¿¡Se supone que eso deba impresionarme!?"

"Shaoran, detente." Eriol tiró de la camisa de Shaoran. El policía retiró la mirada un poco avergonzado mientras el repartidor desesperado intentaba arreglar su casco roto.

"Oye, tú. Sí, el estudiante."

"¿Si?" El policía hizo señas con su mano para que se acercara a ellos.

"¿Viste su rostro?"

"Estaba demasiado oscuro. No lo vi bien."

"Tsk. Bien. Si vas a casa y te encuentras que estás herido en alguna parte, llámanos a la estación. Te daremos una recompensa o algo."

"¡Oh! ¡Cierto!" Tomoyo cojeó hasta ellos con su bolso en la mano. "Muchas gracias. Es gracias a ti que tengo de vuelta mi bolso. Esto no es mucho, pero…"

"N-no, no, está bien. Sólo quería…"

"Espera." Shaoran miró fijamente al chico. Algo andaba mal. Era muy extraño que el asaltante pudiera escapar tan fácilmente, y más extraño era que el chico, después de haberse metido en los asuntos de otra persona y encima resultar herido, se negara a recibir la indemnización. Era extraño que la bolsa fuera devuelta con tanta facilidad y además era muy sospechoso que el asaltante y este chico parecieran de la misma edad. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un sucio juego de póker?

La radio del policía empezó a chillar fuertemente. Se marchó de nuevo hacia su patrulla, mientras Eriol llevaba de vuelta a Tomoyo al carro. Shaoran agarró del hombro al chico que intentaba regresar a su scooter.

"Llama a este número mañana." Él hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un pedazo de papel y escribió su número. "Yo me encargaré de tu recompensa."

"No, de verdad, está bien." El chico de los recados sopló el flequillo de sus ojos y alzó sus cejas. Parecía ofendido.

"¿Cuánto ganas en un mes?"

"¿Perdón?" Un brillo apareció en los grandes ojos del chico. "¿Por qué me pregunta usted eso?"

Miren nada más a este chico. ¿A quién creía que engañaba? Shaoran deseó darle una lección golpeándolo con un comentario sarcástico.

"Te daré el salario de un mes, así que llámame. No hay razón para dejar que el orgullo se interponga en el camino. Es natural que recibas una compensación." Resopló mirando la scooter y agregó, "¿De qué juguetería sacaste esto?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Acaso reparan este tipo de cosas? Si lo hacen voy a pagar por ello. Llámame mañana." Shaoran le extendió el papel. A pesar de una cara que prefería morir antes de aceptar eso, salió una mano. Shaoran miró la mano y agarró el papel con firmeza. El muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada y se lo arrebató. Miró la destartalada motoneta a lo lejos y sonrió con sarcasmo.

_Si, así es pequeño mocoso. ¿Qué demonios puedes hacer tú con eso? Al parecer lo entendiste. Pequeño desgraciado. ¡Los cogeré a los dos!_

* * *

Sakura se miró al espejo y colocó una bandita en su rostro.

"¡Ese tipo es un idiota!"

Finalmente había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, y lo había perdido en el mismo día. El delivery fue entregado tarde, por lo tanto, tenía a un cliente sumamente enojado, el casco estaba roto y la motoneta que estaba bien hasta que llegó a la tienda se malogró y el dueño le empezó a gritar. Todo esto era culpa de ese bastardo de los ojos rasgados que seguía a Chiharu a todas partes. Pensó que él sólo amenazaba y le quitaba el dinero a los niños pequeños, pero al parecer también robaba a las personas en la calle. En el momento en que vio a un idiota robarle la cartera a una mujer, empezó a perseguirlo y lo noqueo, pero cuando vio su rostro, era nada menos que el bastardo de Chiharu. En ese momento, no pudo solo sorprenderse por ver una cara familiar, sino que también sintió un poco de pena. Fue rechazado por Chiharu y después tuvo que pagar por el jja jang myun. Si lo acusaba y lo llevaban a una comisaría su vida se volvería realmente patética. Además, el dijo que estaba en el último año de preparatoria, y si realmente estaba repitiendo un año, era probable que estaba determinado a graduarse, al menos…

"Todavía tengo que atrapar a ese bastardo y enseñarle una lección. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ese cabeza hueca. No puede creer que haya tenido las agallas de hacer lo que hizo."

Se rindió en tratar de cubrir el agujero de su cabeza con su cabello y presionó su sombrero más abajo. Miraba enojada su gorra cuando otra tonta cara apareció en su mente.

"¿Qué tanto estás mirando, eh? Mirando por encima del hombro a la gente con esa cara arrogante. ¿Qué? Pero que idiota. Nunca conocí a un bastardo tan grande en mi vida entera. ¡En serio!"

Qué bonito hubiera sido poder decirle esas palabras. Sin embargo, no pudo irse sin rechazar la tarjeta del sujeto, quien no sabía ni siquiera decir gracias, con su número. Ni siquiera sabía si estar agradecida o enojada hasta que recordó el abrigo de su madre. Pronto supo la respuesta.

Sakura sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo. Solo entonces, se dio cuenta, después de llegar a casa que era una fotografía. Por un lado estaba el número que el hombre había apuntado y por el otro una mujer sonriendo. La chica parecía bonita y dulce.

¿Era su novia? ¿Cómo podía darle la foto de su novia a un completo extraño? ¡Qué hombre para más extraño! En serio, si no hubiera mencionado que le iba a dar un mes completo de salario o algo así, en realidad no lo hubiera tomado. Rayos. Estúpido dinero. Mmmm… ¿cuánto pensará que es el salario?

Sakura respiró profundamente y cogió el teléfono. Una canción de piano muy familiar sonó al otro lado de la línea*. Estaba distraída tarareando la canción cuando fue abruptamente apagada y reemplazada por una voz extraña.

"¿H-Hola?"

[¡Qué!]

Escuchó una respiración pesada.

"¿Hola?"

[¡QUIÉN ERES!]

Una voz cavernosa como el gruñido de un animal.

"Ah… Y-yo…"

[Número equivocado.]

"¿Disculpe?"

¡El idiota había colgado! Sakura miró al teléfono sin poder creerlo.

"¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Cuál es el problema con este estúpido? ¡Demonios!"

Estaba enojada consigo misma. Primero no supo qué contestar cuando él preguntó quién era y por eso había actuado como una tonta. Pero lo que le causó más enojo fue el hecho de tener que volver a llamarlo.

Sakura respiró hondo y presionó el botón de rellamado. La voz que cortó la música resonó escalofriante en sus oídos y dijo,

[Si eres tú de nuevo, voy a matarte.]

¿Qué clase de conversación telefónica era esa? No había ni un ápice de etiqueta. Sakura tosió y respondió,

"Soy la persona que necesita recibir la recompensa."

[¿Recibir qué?]

"La recompensa." Tuvo que ser terca y descarada. No había otra opción. Tuvo que forzarse a sonreír y olvidar el hecho que haciendo esto la hacía sentirse sucia y estúpida, además de terca.

[Oh…]

Así que… él finalmente había recordado.

[El chico del Delivery]

"Correcto."

[Entonces, ¿vas a tomarlo?]

_¡Ese idiota! ¡Yo sabía que iba a salir algo como esto! ¡Maldita sea!, _pensó Sakura en ese momento.

"Bien… Eso no es verdad… Bueno, la foto… el papel que me dio con su número es una foto… Siento que debo regresárselo, también…"

_¡Dios! Desearía poder mandar a volar todo esto. ¡Qué truco para más sucio y barato! _

"Yo… Me despidieron… y el casco está roto… Oh, y la moto totalmente destrozada."

[Ugh… Mi cabeza.]

"¿Disculpe?"

[No, no importa, prosigue. Así que, ¿cuánto quieres?]

"Alrededor de 4,000 dólares. Nunca se lo pedí, usted dijo que iba a dármelo. Quiero decir, si usted no quiero este sería el fin pero realmente fui despedido de mi trabajo. Y como usted dijo que me daría el salario de un mes completo o algo así, probablemente, usted, debería de tomar la responsabilidad…"

[¿Responsabilidad?]

"Bueno, no la responsabilidad, en sí, pero… usted me dijo que llamara, ¿no?"

No había nada de qué avergonzarse, ella sólo recibiría lo que merecía – o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Rayos. Si no fuera por el anillo de Sakurako-san, ella le habría gritado: ' ¡Escúchame imbécil! ¿Crees que lo hice para conseguir el dinero? ¡Puedes meterte tu dinero por donde no te llega el sol! ¡Tú estúpido desgraciado! ¡Imbécil!' y le hubiera colgado el teléfono.

[Realmente pensé que no llamarías.]

"¿Qué?"

[Bien. Ven acá.]

"¿Dónde es "acá"?"

[Hotel Park Hyatt Tokyo*, habitación S11.]

_Continuará...

* * *

_

Notas de Autora: ¡¡¡¡No tengo excusa!!!! La verdad es que no actualizaba en meses! *Maron llora sentada en su esquinita* Lo único que puedo decir es que estos meses han sido tormentosos hasta cierto punto y trataré de no retrasarme mucho con el siguiente episodio, claro siempre y cuando se acuerden de esta humilde historia… T.T.

En fin, dejemos el drama para otro día que seguro no querrán seguir leyendo mis patéticas excusas y vayamos al capítulo. ¡Vieron! ¡El primer encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran! Aunque no exactamente el más dulce, quiero decir, el chico cree que Sakura estuvo enredada en el robo. Pobre la chica no tiene un respiro, una hermana despreocupada de la vida y una madre de lo más despistada y por supuesto un anillito perdido que vale más de 4000 dólares (hasta yo me pondría a llorar si estuviese en su pellejo) ¿qué más le pasará a nuestra pobre protagonista? Eso ni yo lo sé, no mentira, sí lo sé… Jajajaja… Pero volviendo a nuestra parejita, ¿qué hará Shaoran para saber la verdad? Hasta a mi me da miedito…o. Además, se dieron cuenta que Shaoran cree que Sakura es un chico…XD. Definitivamente no comenzaron con el pie correcto. Y hablando de pies, la pobre de Tomoyo salió herida, bueno era necesario…jojojojo… ¿y además cuál será el rollo que se traen Tomoyo y Eriol? Parece que nuestro lindo ojiazul no le agrada hablar de Tomoyo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo del capítulo así como yo de escribirlo. Me sentaré de vuelta en mi esquinita a esperar por comentarios, quejas, tomatazos, y demás verduras. Les dejo con algunas aclaraciones:

*Miller Light: Como muchos deben saber es una marca reconocida a nivel mundial de cerveza.

*S.A.T : Special Assault Team o Equipo Especial de Asalto. Es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa. Shaoran hace referencia exagerando ya que este grupo es especialista si mal no me equivoco en contraataques terroristas y claro no les sería de ningún esfuerzo capturar al pobre de Shaoran…XD. Si quieren saber más información pueden buscarlo en wikipedia.

*" Podríamos llamar a un alguien que maneje por ti.": En varios países es normal si bebes llamar y contratar una persona que maneje por ti y así evitar accidentes.

* Sakura respiró profundamente y cogió el teléfono. Una canción de piano muy familiar sonó al otro lado de la línea: Es común en Japón cambiar el timbre de espera cuando llamas por cualquier canción, eso lo hace más personalizado y bonito en mi humilde opinión.

* Hotel Park Hyatt Tokyo: Es un hotel de 5 estrellas ubicado en el corazón de Shinjuku.

Esta vez no dejo avance...XD...gomen! Y los rr los responderé en mi profile. Un besito a todos y gracias.

Maron-chan :3


End file.
